<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abandoned spirits have no fear by SariErrbody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198227">Abandoned spirits have no fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SariErrbody/pseuds/SariErrbody'>SariErrbody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Creepy, Dubious Consent, First Time, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spooky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SariErrbody/pseuds/SariErrbody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Jisung are having vastly different experiences during their stay at the Jung manor.</p><p>While Felix is having one of the hottest vacation’s of his life, Jisung is having the most bone-chilling.<br/>Ever the realist, Jisung tries to suppress his dread, not wanting to ruin his best friend’s whirlwind romance.<br/>Sensing a weird presence is irrational, being scared was even more ridiculous.<br/>Until it’s not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kind of late to be posting a Halloween fic, but I'm feeling spooky! I'll hurry to get the next chapter out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"OH MY GOD!! I WON?!!"</p><p>Jisung flinched at the loud voice of his roommate, bellowing from the living room into his.</p><p>Their apartment was teeny, so it was no surprise he could hear his enthusiastic friend when he wasn’t wearing headphones.</p><p>He spun around in his chair, looking at the doorway for Felix to appear. He didn’t close the door very often, didn’t need to anymore, since it was just him and the Aussie exchange student he met years ago. They had few boundaries, now.</p><p>Sure enough, a blonde mop popped into frame, hesitating just for a moment until Jisung flicked his head quickly, inviting him in.</p><p>"Hannie!!! We WON!"</p><p>"What?" Jisung spun around in his desk chair, incredulous. <em> He </em>certainly hadn’t ‘won’ anything.</p><p>"A vacation, bro! I won us a getaway!! I can't believe I <em> won; </em> it was just some radio competition, an all-expenses-paid trip!  Look, <em> look </em>at this village! Isn’t it cute??”</p><p>Jisung raised a brow as a phone was thrust into his face, a colorful display of “YOU WON!” it was dripping with confetti overlaid a beautiful courtyard garden. Surrounded by buildings, said garden seemed to be a part of a traditional lord’s manor. Felix flicked his finger across it, swiping to pictures of a charming, modest village, quaint houses placed in the central clearing of a large mountain, at the base and top of cliffs that climbed to its peak.</p><p>Jisung looked at it, still struggling to process. Where was this? Did Felix say he entered a radio competition? </p><p>And he <em> won? </em></p><p>This was probably a scam.</p><p>He grimaced and wrinkled his nose at the thought, already pitying his poor friend. He didn’t deserve to be duped.</p><p>"Uuuhhhhhh… are you sure this is for real?"</p><p>Felix blinked, cocking his head to the side. </p><p>“Ehh? Whatcha mean?” His voice cracked a little from his near-nervous energy. “I called the radio station and they told me I won on the air! They sent me this email with the info!”</p><p>Jisung’s jaw dropped, eyes widening comically. “Really? They said it on the air?”</p><p>Felix nodded. “And look, the email address is from the radio station! This is legit, bro! Isn’t it exciting?? I can’t believe my luck!”</p><p>Jisung looked at the phone again, eyebrows raised. If this was real it really <em> was </em> lucky.</p><p>“Uh… wow.”</p><p>"Hannie, mate, it'll be great! You <em> gotta </em> come with me, please? It’s a pair package, and the rules said it’s two rooms. I <em> really </em> wanna experience more of Korea, and uh, um… I'm kinda worried about the different dialects ‘n stuff? Pleeeeaaaassse?”</p><p>Jisung scoffed at the excuse, he knew Felix just wanted to go on vacation with him, the extra reasoning was really unnecessary.</p><p>Felix’s face fell. Jisung felt bad instantly.</p><p>“I didn’t-”</p><p>“I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I entered -- I didn't think I would actually <em> win, </em> and of course I don't want you to come just to help <em> me </em> out! I think it will be a fun trip and I <em> really </em> wanna go!"</p><p>“I know, <em> I know, </em> I didn’t mean -- nnn --”</p><p>Felix was being really sweet; he should have expressed that first, because he didn’t really want to go to some history-larping manor. He felt like such a dick now.</p><p>Felix was now looking at him with his big, stupid, hopeful eyes. Guilt gnawed at his stomach. He groaned. He couldn’t let his very best friend go on a trip <em> alone. </em></p><p>Maybe it would be fun? Maybe he just couldn't say no to Felix. He threw his hands up in surrender.</p><p>"I’ll go." He turned, big squirrel teeth on display, unsurprised when the other crushed him in a hug.</p><p>He rolled his eyes and hugged back.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>They're driving through narrow streets, Jisung behind the wheel as Felix navigated.</p><p>"It’ll be a right up here--oh look at that temple! It's <em> gorgeous </em>!"</p><p>Jisung scoffed good-naturedly, turning to the other. "You're thinking about temples, now?”</p><p>He turned back to look at the road, shaking his head. </p><p>“Weren't you <em> just </em> complaining about being a virgin? You should be looking for <em> clubs </em>! Bars, even! This is a vacation, after all." Jisung’s eyes sparkled teasingly.</p><p>Felix huffed, hugging himself as he looked out the window. His cheeks puffed cutely as he pouted.</p><p>"Club people are sleazy."</p><p>Jisung smiled, feeling a little bad, but he couldn’t help but tease. "Well yeah... What, did you want <em> prince charming </em>?"</p><p>Felix hugged himself tighter, Aussie accent slipping through more than usual as his voice peaked with emotion.</p><p>"Noooouu, nothing like that! I don’t expect something super special or anything! I just don’t think I could be comfortable with… with someone at a club who’s looking for a one-night stand. That just feels icky to me. Like I want, uh…” His brows scrunched together as he thought. </p><p>Felix snapped his fingers, trying to think of the word. “A... connection? <em> Auuuhhhgg! </em> Does that sound cheesy?? Fuck--I knoouww!! Ugh! How am I so <em> horny </em> but I’m still such a sap when it comes to-”</p><p>"...Getting your v-card punched?” Jisung interrupted, chest bouncing with a laugh. “I’m not stressed about mine. Who cares either way?" He shrugged. In his peripheral, he sees Felix deflate considerably. Shit, what was he <em> thinking? </em> </p><p>Jisung frowned, reaching over to put a hand on his friend's thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze. </p><p>"Hey. No one <em> should </em> care either way... Changbin was a <em> dick </em>!”</p><p>He glances at his best friend, who’s fingers flex on the grip on his own arms. </p><p>Jisung huffs, anger boiling over.</p><p>“Who dumps someone because they’re a virgin...? Like, <em> what </em> , was he not willing to wait for you? Did he think you were gonna get clingy or something afterwards? <em> Fuck </em>him, dude! I don’t care his reason, he’s fucking delusional, either way. Good riddance!"</p><p>Felix sighed, giving an unconvincing smile as he took the hand on his thigh, giving a small squeeze back.</p><p>“Normal, <em> good </em> people don’t care about that kind of thing, Lix. And if you <em> do </em> want it to be special, it <em> should </em> be, okay?” He said it and he meant it. If anyone deserved the best, it was Felix.</p><p>He squeezed his thigh again.</p><p>“<em> Okay </em>?”</p><p>“Okay.” Felix answered quietly, looking out the window.</p><p>Jisung had to take his hand back as the GPS announced a coming turn. He sighed. He couldn't do much more as they were quickly approaching their destination; he focused on slowly driving through the dark streets, trying to find the manor. When the GPS finally dinged to announce they’d arrived, they parked on the side of the street. Jisung got out and looked up at the break in the tall stone walls before him, a large wooden gate with a tiled sloping roof. It ringed of wealth and power.</p><p>Felix’s mood brightened as they grabbed their luggage from the trunk, wheeling it up the path to a terminal with a speaker and single buzzer on it. Felix pressed it, producing low buzzing noise as he held down. When he lifted his finger off it there was a pause, before a mechanical whirring sounded and the large gate slowly began to open. </p><p>They both slipped through, wheeling their luggage behind them into a large courtyard. </p><p>They approach the main building, a slightly raised hanok-style house, removing their shoes on the stepping stone that aided them onto the wooden porch leading to the front door.</p><p>Jisung knocked. The door opened quickly, revealing a woman in traditional hanbok.</p><p>She bowed in greeting. "Welcome to Jung Manor." She said as she straightened.</p><p>He and Felix repeated the gesture. Jisung really hoped they weren’t about to be given some traditional welcome; he’s exhausted and ready to have time alone to decompress.</p><p>"Please, come in."</p><p>They followed the woman through the entry, passing through a lovely maru decked out in expensive antiques and decorations. Felix was pointing at things, whispering quietly. It felt a bit surreal walking past some items that you should only see in museums.</p><p>"So are you the owner or caretaker of this place?" Jisung asked her.</p><p>"Both." She replied. "I inherited this house and now I care for it. It's historic, you know? The Jung clan ruled this whole village ages ago, and I’m a descendant. Though, I'm glad things <em> have </em> changed. I don't think I could rule an entire village." She shot them a coy look before breathing a laugh out her nose. “This manor is more than enough.”</p><p>They exited the large, ornate space into a more comfortable sitting room, the floor here warm under their bare feet.</p><p>“Please feel free to make use of any of the public spaces; we have a few other guests staying as well, so we have forms in the rooms so they can be reserved at specific times, if need be.” </p><p>“Wow, this place is huge, huh?” Felix chimed in, looking around in awe.</p><p>The woman smiled warmly. “Yes, it’s quite large for being such an old estate. Would you like a tour now?"</p><p>Jisung was glad she asked. “We’ve had a long trip, actually.”</p><p>She nodded. “Of course. I’ll show you to your rooms. The kitchen is down that way,” she pointed. “We provide basic meals as part of the package, but extra amenities or snacks can be purchased from vending machines. The kitchen is integrated with the next room’s ondal, so please use the slippers provided to not track any dirt or soot inside.”</p><p>Felix furrowed his brows, while Jisung nodded and tugged on his arm, trying to quickly end the conversation. His room is closest, so Jisung bids them both goodbye, promising Felix that he’ll come check out his room in the morning before they go get breakfast.<br/><br/></p><p>Jisung is a bit surprised that this room has a western-style bed, but he’s not complaining. He throws his bag onto the mattress, then beelines to the renovated en-suite bathroom to take a long, hot, shower.</p><p>When he exited the bathroom, towel on his hips, he padded across the floor, taking in his surroundings. There's not enough light, he thinks. </p><p>A dim, elaborate chandelier and tall lamp by the window seem to be the only sources of electricity, while oil lamps graced the desk and bedside table. He’d have to run out for a lighter tomorrow.</p><p>He hears the low groaning of the pipes as they empty, water travelling to who-knows-where. </p><p>Jisung throws on a baggy T-shirt and gym shorts, grabbing his laptop and headphones out of his bag and setting them on the desk.</p><p>He’d unpack his stuff tomorrow; for now he just wants to unwind, make some music.</p><p>He works for a while, bopping to the beat of his previously started work, adjusting levels where he sees fit, until he finally deems it perfect. </p><p>The room is stuffy, Jisung notices; the heat of the day still lingering. He’s even starting to sweat a little, beads forming under the hairline on his neck.</p><p>He stands, going over to the large window. He grabs and pulls, requiring both arms and the some of the weight of his body to get it open. </p><p>He scowls when he realizes there’s no screen. Did they have to take the shtick that far or were they just cheap?</p><p>A chilling breeze wafts in, cooling him and making him feel less stifled. He looks out along the grounds, at the different houses that make up the compound. He was a bit concerned he couldn't see the large walls he knew were surrounding. How big was this place? How many people were at this side of the house, or in this house at all?</p><p>The room is eerily quiet, except for the rapidly changing leaves being rustled by the wind. </p><p>The sound of them crackling as they are carried away from the trees makes the room feel somehow more exposed to the elements.</p><p>Jisung feels much more bare than before. Much more alone.</p><p>The trees would shed all their leaves soon; until then he’d have to endure the sound. He shivers, going back to the desk to post his new mix.</p><p>He settles in his seat, head hunched over to save his work. He sighs to himself, leaning back to stretch.</p><p>A dark shadow moves out of his peripheral.</p><p>Jisung whips his head to the side, eyes wide. He feels an icy chill run down his spine.</p><p>He darts his eyes across the room, back and chest stiffening, entire posture tight as his mind wonders where he had seen the shadow. He attempts to find an object in the room to accredit what he had seen, coming up painfully short.</p><p>He sees nothing that could be the cause, but his gaze is caught by a slight movement, a tiny swinging motion of the door to his bedroom. </p><p>He stands, mind reeling as he recalled very clearly closing it, remembers the deep thud with how heavily it shut.</p><p>The door doesn’t move further as Jisung walks over to it. It’s an intimidating presence; Jisung rounds his path towards it, extending his neck to try and see around, aware its stature was large enough to hide a person behind.</p><p>Shouldn’t a visitor have made themselves known already?</p><p>Jisung bites the bullet. He rushes forward and grabs the edge, yanking inwards, ducking behind the door as he peeked to the side of it.</p><p>There’s no one there.</p><p>He opens the door fully inward, sticking his head out to peer down the hall. </p><p>It's empty, quiet. </p><p>He pulls himself back inside, mind working. The door opening was probably just because of the window he opened? The pressure difference it created between his room and the rest of the house forcing it open? </p><p>That must be it.</p><p>He pushed the door closed, leaving his hand hovered over the knob, ready to push it back when the door inevitably opened again and confirmed his suspicion.</p><p>He waits. He hears another puff of wind behind him, feels it tousle the hair on his neck, but the door stays closed.</p><p>Jisung bites his lip, eyes bright. He opens the door and walks into the hall, slow and gentle movements to try to not make a sound. </p><p>There are only a few steps of hallway before the space opens to a sitting room. He stops at the edge, crossing his arms over himself, feet together politely.</p><p>He doesn’t want to enter, he’d rather stay glued to this spot and lean his torso forward to look inside.</p><p>There’s a window open here, and he swears he can hear the skittering of little feet outside. Rats, roaming the grounds, unafraid in the cover of night.</p><p>Jisung gulps, trying to remember if that window was open when he last passed it on his way to his room. He can’t recall. </p><p>Maybe someone just opened it, moments ago, and the pressure in his room was now equalized. So, when he just closed it, the door stayed shut.</p><p>Yeah, that must be it.</p><p>He releases a small sigh, spinning around and shuffling quietly back into his room. He closes the door gently, firmly turning the lock.</p><p>He half turns away, before his anxious mind forces him back. He gives the knob a test, hands a little shaky as he tugs. The door shakes a little but doesn’t give way.</p><p>Jisung nods to himself.</p><p>He pulls out his phone and starts the flashlight, readying it outwards as he flicked off the lights of the chandelier. </p><p>He navigates to the bed, trying to not look around, knowing the image of the room illuminated by flashlight would <em> not </em> put him at ease. He keeps his eyes trained on the floor, focused only on getting into the bed and closing his eyes as quickly as possible. </p><p>He gingerly lifts the plush comforter and slips into the clean, cool sheets. He wishes Felix were here; why did they bother with separate rooms? </p><p>The other was probably asleep, and Jisung didn’t even know where he was. He tried to push the thought from his mind, tried to ignore that he’s feeling this way at all.</p><p>It’s difficult. He closes his eyes, imagining music, trying not to dwell on the fact that his ears feel hyper-sensitive, actively listening to his surroundings like he doesn’t want them to.</p><p>His eyes are heavy under his closed lids, mind strained and exhausted.</p><p>After a long while, Jisung manages to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wish I could have been faster to post more of this BEFORE Halloween, but it didn't happen.<br/>Sorryyyyy</p><p>Please enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s cold.</p><p>Jisung curls in on himself, clutching the covers around him closer.</p><p>It’s still cold.</p><p>He ducked his head down, enveloping himself entirely in the covers, wrinkling his nose at the foreign smell.</p><p>The smell was actually quite good, it just wasn’t home.</p><p>He tried to burrow in deeper, but he wasn’t getting much warmer. He was starting to shiver. </p><p>Grumbling, Jisung threw the covers off and swung his legs off the bed, beelining for the window and quickly pushing it in to close it.</p><p>Cursing himself, he grabbed his hoodie off the chair and threw it on before grabbing his phone to message Felix. He sent a quick text.</p><p><b>Jisung&gt;Felix</b>: I’m awake where’s your room</p><p>He washed his face, smoothing the water up through his hair to try to make himself presentable. When he deemed it satisfactory, he noticed Felix had texted him back. Jisung pulled on a fresh shirt and jeans and headed out.</p><p>As he walked into the sitting room, he looked to the window that was open last night. It was now closed. He glared at it as he went by, following the instructions in his messages to get to Felix.</p><p>The door he arrived at was wide open; he gasped as a hand snatched his arm, heart rate jumping as he was yanked into the space. </p><p>It was just Felix. </p><p>His friend dragged him by the arm, even when Jisung went half limp to make it harder on him. Jisung relented and allowed Felix to drag him on the spontaneous tour, the younger’s excitement softening his mood.</p><p>The layout and color scheme were very different from his room, likely preserved from the original inhabitant. The decorations and furniture felt unique to the past owner as well: a tea table sat low to the floor, taking the space where a desk could be. Felix was speculating about who they had been, showing Jisung various ornate hair pins and combs on a surface that must be a vanity. Jisung tugged Felix away before he could decide to wear one.</p><p>They made their way through the house, following faroff noises made by guests and staff, finding the dining room easily. It had clearly been renovated recently, making room for more than just a small esteemed family. There were three long tables chained together with dishes at each spot with water jugs in the center of each. </p><p>They found a spot at the middle table, politely greeting a family with several small children who had already set up at another table. There were a couple of travellers talking with each other on the other side who paid them no mind.</p><p>Various foods were brought in and set on down. The servers took the remaining spots at the last table, leaving the only one standing at the head of the table to be their host, Mrs. Jung.</p><p>“Good morning, everyone! We have some new guests staying as of last night; please treat them warmly!” She announced, gesturing to Jisung and Felix. </p><p>Jisung held a hand up shyly, Felix waved while rotating his body around, giving a much more enthusiastic greeting.</p><p>“Please check the bulletin board if you’re looking for something to do, we have lots of info about what the manor and village have to offer.”</p><p>She put her hands together, turning to face their table, eyes finding Jisung.</p><p>“I would also like to remind everyone, that while it is still hot during the day it does get very cold at night, so please close your windows before bed. Thank you everyone, enjoy the meal!”</p><p>She bowed and took her seat. Jisung shrunk in on himself. </p><p>He felt awfully called out. Did she think he opened the window in the sitting room, too? </p><p>He cleared his throat, waiting for Felix to serve himself before he reached forward to do the same. “So, Lix, whaddaya wanna do today? Wanna check out the village?”</p><p>Felix swallowed the bite in his mouth. “Yeah, course! I was hoping to swim this afternoon too, I could see the pool from my room. It looks awesome!”</p><p>Jisung raised a brow. “Swim? It’s October.”</p><p>“It’ll be hot in the afternoon! Besides, is it really a vacation if you don’t go swimming? It’s like, a requirement.”</p><p>Jisung scoffed jokingly. “For you, maybe. You’re too Australian.”</p><p>“Eyyy, you love me.” He grinned hugely, spreading his arms wide in a shrug and wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>Jisung rolled his eyes, taking a large bite.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind checking out the pool. I certainly don’t have an agenda” He said around his mouthful. “Oh, except I need to go buy a lighter; my room is dark as fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>They spent the remainder of their breakfast discussing what Felix had researched on the village and the manor; research Jisung hadn’t bothered with because it was Felix’s trip after all. He was just along for the ride.</p><p>When they finished their meal Jisung played with his phone while Felix pored over the bulletin board, even grabbing some flyers off it before pulling on Jisung’s sleeve and leading him out of the manor.</p><p>The pair walked the streets of the village, getting a feel for it and familiarizing themselves with the routes. They took a leisurely stroll through a park that boasted several sculptures, stopping to take pictures with them, goofing off and trying to pose in the funniest way they could.</p><p>They make their way through the village market; they will definitely have to come back for souvenir shopping. For now Jisung just buys a lighter, his dark room at the forefront of his mind. They have lunch at a little cafe that Felix spots before his friend is insisting they head back, that it’s the perfect time of day for a swim.</p><p>Jisung stops by his room to throw on swim trunks to appease Felix, who goes off to do the same. He doesn’t plan on swimming, so he takes a book with him.</p><p>Jisung sets up at a pool lounger, grateful that it had a large umbrella to shield him from the sun. He sees Felix jogging over to him, towel in hand. </p><p>Jisung plops down and slots his finger in next to his bookmark, flipping the pages open and looking for his last stopping point.</p><p>“WAAH!”</p><p>Jisung whips his head up, recognizing his best friend’s shriek as he loses balance, slipping on the wet stone tiles he was sprinting on.</p><p>To Jisung’s relief, Felix isn’t hurt on the ground: he’s being held up by the strong-looking arms of the lifeguard.</p><p>“Woaah! Easy there!” The man said, chuckling at Felix in his arms, legs still splayed out awkwardly and unable to carry his full weight. “Haven’t you ever been to a pool before? No running is rule number one!” The man jokes with a big smile, reaching up a hand to ruffle Felix’s hair sweetly.</p><p>Felix froze, eyes wide, face reddening rapidly.</p><p>“I-I… I-uhhhhh…”</p><p>The man frowned, pulling Felix up, helping him plant his feet. He left his hands resting on Felix’s shoulders as he checked him over. “You okay, there? I’m not upset, er- you’re not in trouble or anything like that!”</p><p>Felix’s eyes flicked down to the front of the man’s broad chest, to the text that read “Lifeguard”. His brain whirred back to life, catching up to the situation.</p><p>“O-oh! You’re -- sorry, I --”</p><p>“Hey, I said I’m <em> not </em>upset, okay?” He reminded, smiling brightly and giving Felix’s shoulders a squeeze before releasing them and taking a small step back.</p><p>“Right. I, uh.. Was just excited. Thanks for uh, catching me.” Felix replied, rubbing his arm anxiously, cheeks still flushed with embarrassment.</p><p>“No problem! It’s what I’m here for. I’m Chan by the way, you can let me know if you need anything!”</p><p>Felix looked up, posture straightening with more confidence, just as Chan was turning away to leave. </p><p>The other noticed, quickly shifting back to continue speaking with him, breaking out another disarming smile. Felix smiled back. </p><p>“Well, still... thank you, Chan.”</p><p>Chan cocked his head. “I’m only on shift for 2 more hours, but the pool is open to adults unsupervised 24/7.” </p><p>He crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes. “Though if you really haven’t been around a pool before, I might have to make an exception.”</p><p>Felix smiled at the teasing tone. “No, no! I have! I’m just more used to the beach. It’s a lot harder to slip and fall there.” He bit his lip, eyes darting around in thought before abruptly sticking his hand out to the other. “I’m Felix! It’s nice to meet you!” He blurted out.</p><p>Chan uncrossed his arms and took Felix’s hand, accepting the handshake. “Nice to meet you, Felix.” He said kindly, “Beaches huh...? Sorry if this is rude, but are you a foreigner, by chance..?”</p><p>Felix furrowed his brows, now picking up the other’s slight accent. “Ah, yeah. I’m Australian, are you--?”</p><p>“Ah--so am I!”</p><p>Felix’s perked up. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah! What are the odds?” Chan’s smile was infectious, Felix was beaming now. </p><p>“Dude that’s nuts! Where in Australia?” </p><p>Chan relaxed visibly. “Kind of all over, we moved a lot. What about you?”</p><p>Jisung tuned them out, going back to his book. When he finished the chapter he was reading he realized he could no longer hear the sound of Felix’s voice, he looked up, peering around.</p><p>Chan was speaking to another guest now, and Felix was coming towards him. Jisung frowned, glancing at his phone. </p><p>It had been over an hour. He looked back at his friend, surprised.</p><p>Felix is walking slowly, towel in hand. His cheeks are pink, lips pursed, trying to hold in a smile. He stayed quiet when he reached Jisung, uncharacteristically so. </p><p>Normally Felix would have greeted him, and would already be rambling about the nice weather and size of the pool, begging Jisung to get in the water with him.</p><p>Jisung knows what this is. </p><p>He watched as Felix unfolded the towel, flicking it forward so he could spread it out on the pool chair, ignoring Jisung’s gaze and the tension that came with it.</p><p>Jisung looked back at his book, but the strange air remained. “What happened to swimming?” he asked, tone deceptively neutral.</p><p>In his peripheral he sees Felix momentarily pause. He pulls his shoulders back, attempting to appear nonchalant as he resumes his movements, smoothing the wrinkles out of the material. “I’m still gonna swim.” He said simply.</p><p>“Uh-huh.” Jisung deadpans. He crossed his arms and turned his head Felix’s way, a hand on his cheek, lips stretched into a thin line. He fixed the other with an expectant look, finally getting his attention. </p><p>Felix sucked in his top lip, still fighting the smile that threatened to break out on his face. “What?” he asked, voice nearly cracking.</p><p>Jisung tilted his head, eyes widening at the audacity his best friend had to play dumb with him. He raised his eyebrows, fixing Felix with a few pointed, offended blinks.</p><p>Felix wrung his hands together, looking around for an out. Jisung’s gaze didn’t let up, and Felix broke, hands coming together in front of him anxiously as he let out a whine. He rushed forward to sit on Jisung’s chair with him, back to his savior.</p><p>“Ouuh my GOD!” he exclaimed, head falling in his hands. “He’s so hot he’s so hot. Fuck! Punch me Sungie, I’m such a horny mess.”</p><p>Jisung smirked, making a fist and gently bringing it down on Felix’s head.</p><p>“Bonk.” </p><p>“Nnn…” Felix whined into his hands.</p><p>Jisung chuckled. “Yeah? That bad?” Felix sat up, expression pained. He looked over his shoulder, sparing Chan a longing look. “I mean,<em> yeah</em>. I have eyes, don’t I? <em>Auuugh</em>, and he's an Aussie <em>too?</em> I can't believe it, I actually can't.”</p><p>Jisung snorted. “Well, you guys talked for a really long time...” Jisung hummed.  “Probably still would be talking if that lady didn’t come up, seemed like you were clicking.”</p><p>Felix rolled his head back towards Jisung, giving him a half-hearted glare.</p><p>Jisung scooted back, moving to sit up. “I’m <em> serious!</em>”</p><p>“He <em> works </em> here, he has to be nice.” Felix cringes and rolls his eyes, gaze dropping to Chan again. “It’s not his fault! He's so attractive that I couldn’t stop talking to him. Auuugh, I’m weak.” Expression wilted, he rested his head back into his palms dejectedly.</p><p>Jisung leaned around his friend to get a look at the man in question, ready to appraise.</p><p>Chan <em> was </em> pretty ripped, and not in like, a scary way. He wasn’t Jisung’s type, but he could see why Felix liked him; he had a kind face.</p><p>Chan was still talking to the other guest, explaining something in a pamphlet she was reading.</p><p>He pointed to something on the page, eyes flicking over towards them, to Felix. Jisung watched as the lifeguard scanned over his friend, before flinching slightly when he caught Jisung’s gaze. Chan quickly averted his eyes.</p><p>Jisung’s jaw dropped.</p><p>“Oh my god you’re actually losing your virginity on this trip.”</p><p>Felix shoved him. “Stoooooop! Quit it. You don’t even know if he’s gay.”</p><p>Jisung’s face stretched, an excited smile overtaking it.</p><p>“Oh my god, dude! You want to?! I can’t believe it, you’re totally getting laid!”</p><p>“Im not -- I… fuck, shutUP, Hannie!”</p><p>Jisung laughed. “This is so <em> rich!</em> What a cliche, and with the pool boy--”</p><p>“-LIFEGUARD--!” Felixed yelled, gripping his arm. Realizing his voice carried, he shrunk, blushing furiously and weakly punched Jisung with a clenched fist. </p><p>“-like some cheesy porno!” Jisung finished. He laughed again. “You should pretend -heh-, pretend to -ppft heheh - to drown so he can give you mouth to mo-ha-haouth!” He couldn’t contain the laughter bubbling out of him as Felix leaned over and pushed him again.</p><p>It only made him laugh more. Felix scowled and stood. “I’m going swimming.”</p><p>“Ehehehe <em> later,</em> lover boooy~!”</p><p>Jisung goes back to reading, glancing every now and then at Felix swimming around the pool, feeling smug when he sees that Felix and Chan had gravitated back together.</p><p>It was painfully obvious that Chan wasn’t ‘just being nice because he works here.’ The third time Jisung looked up the lifeguard was sitting at the edge of the pool with his feet submerged, splashing his feet as he laughed at something Felix had said. Very professional.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung finished another two chapters before Felix called out to him.</p><p>“Hey Hannie! You want a beer?” </p><p>Jisung looked up, surprised to see the sun had mostly set, leaving just enough streaks of pink and orange in the sky that he could still just barely read.</p><p>He closed his book, leaning forward and scrunching his strained eyes. Felix swam over, and Chan walked along the edge of the pool to join them, clearly part of Felix’s plans.</p><p>Jisung looked at Chan. “Isn’t swimming and drinking frowned upon? <em> Shouldn’t </em>it be?”</p><p>“I’m getting out!” Felixed quipped, hoisting himself up and over the edge.</p><p>“My name’s Bang Chan. It’s nice to meet you.” Chan said with a half wave, idling at the pool’s edge next to Felix.</p><p>“Han Jisung, nice to meet you, too.” Jisung said with a sly smile, not missing the way Chan gulped and avoided his gaze.</p><p>Felix ran over, grabbing his towel and throwing it over his shoulders, bundling himself up.</p><p>“Chan said he has some beers in the kitchen! You down?”</p><p>“Sure.” Jisung shrugged. “Getting kinda hungry anyway.”</p><p>“Ah, they served dinner like 15 minutes ago, there should be leftovers in the kitchen.” Chan said.</p><p>“Oh wow, we missed dinner? I was swimming for that long?” Felix asked sheepishly.</p><p>“Yeah, not by much though! People don’t usually swim this late. My shift ended an hour ago, but you looked like you were having fun, so…” It was Chan’s turn to turn sheepish. </p><p>“O-oh.” </p><p>Chan breathed out a laugh. "I mean after you slipped earlier; I felt like I had to supervise!" he said, lightly bumping shoulders with Felix.</p><p>Felix balked before breaking out in a smile.</p><p>"I <em> told </em> you I've been in pools! You <em> saw </em>me, I’m a good swimmer!"</p><p>"Riiiiiight." </p><p>Jisung watched the blatant flirting with raised brows, smirking at Felix when he caught his eye. </p><p>Chan led the way to the kitchen, reminding them to put on slippers as they descended the steps to the subterranean kitchen. They shuffled along the stone floor to the large, flat cooktop that rose out of it, square openings in the bottom of the fixture glowing red from the charcoal fire within. </p><p>There’s a delicious smell coming from the pot on top, cracked lid releasing the delicious steam. Chan grabbed a nearby cloth to remove it, letting the smell waft out.</p><p>“Oohh smells great!” Chan exclaimed. “Felix -- you wanna grab some bowls from that cabinet? I’ll plate us up and grab some beer.”</p><p>Felix nodded, bringing Chan the bowls he asked for and holding them out for him to fill up.</p><p>Jisung watched, amused and surprised that these two had really only met this afternoon. He hung back at the intriguingly contemporary stainless steel island, taking a seat at a barstool there. </p><p>He looked around, examining the space. The strange blend of old and modern fixtures piqued his interest. It was oddly charming, having a traditional hearth of clay and charcoal and soot, but maintaining food safety with present-day prep areas and appliances.</p><p>Chan turned and disappeared through a double acting door, into what looked like a pantry; Felix turned and joined Jisung at the counter, steaming bowls in each hand, another balanced on his arm.</p><p>“He’s into you.” He whispered to Felix as he set the bowls down.</p><p>Felix looked at him with wide eyes, before narrowing them and giving Jisung a ‘dont fuck with me’ expression.</p><p>Jisung smiled at him, giving him the lightest punch to the shoulder. “I’m <em> serious.</em>” Felix gulped and nodded rapidly, looking anxiously for something to do.</p><p>Chan came back, a 6-pack in each hand. He set them down and leaned against the counter, cracking a beer open.</p><p>Felix sat next to Jisung at the counter, flinching slightly as Chan leaned toward him, extending the first bottle to him. He takes it with a small mumbled ‘thank you’, as Chan grabbed up another one, doing the same for Jisung.</p><p>“Feel free to dig in, guys! Unless you wanna go back up to the main room? For sure there’s still people eating in there.” Chan asked, finally procuring a bottle for himself.</p><p>Jisung waved the notion away. “Nah, we’re good here if you are.”</p><p>He took a swig of his beer. He would prefer not to be around Chan’s employers if they were really hanging out like they were buds. </p><p>Which was interesting to begin with.</p><p>They started on the food, Chan initiating small talk.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung’s only one beer in when he gets it.</p><p>He gets exactly why his best friend has been co-opted for the better part of an afternoon by this hunky stranger. </p><p>Chan was actually pretty fucking cool.</p><p>He was struck by how easy conversation with Chan came, even for him. He was genuinely nice, and responsive to others’ moods. He would listen patiently when someone spoke, and seemed calm and confident in filling the silence with whatever came to mind. It put others at ease. And he had this cute way of physically expressing himself, wiggling his shoulders and tossing his head from side to side as he  spoke, which inclined Jisung to believe this friendliness was authentic.</p><p>Jisung had a good feeling about him. <em> He </em> wasn’t into Chan like that, but fuck, he could understand Felix’s interest.</p><p>Maybe too well, now that they were almost done with their third beer and Felix’s eyes were wandering a bit too much. Chan was telling a story about swimming with sharks or something, and Felix was practically drooling, chin in his hands, leaning over the counter adoringly while he half-listened.</p><p>Felix was obviously giving him a once over, and when Chan’s eyes flicked to Felix to maintain a normal level of eye contact with both of them during his story, he couldn’t have missed the way Felix was looking at him. Jisung cringed, but Chan’s smile widened and continued speaking with increased enthusiasm. </p><p>Jisung downed the rest of his bottle.</p><p>“Ah, Han, you want another?” Chan asked, gesturing to the bottle in his hands.</p><p>Jisung hummed, thinking it over, Felix’s thirsty presence next to him reminding him he should be a good friend. He was enjoying hanging out, but he wanted to give his friend a shot here.</p><p>"Yeah, but can I make it a roadie? I want to work on some music tonight, if you guys don’t mind me dipping out?"</p><p>"Oh yeah? That's awesome! I dabble as well, I'd love to hear your stuff sometime."</p><p>Jisung raised a brow, smiling. "Oh, yeah? Sure."</p><p>"There's a piano in the house too, dunno if you play."</p><p>“There is? I haven't seen it.”</p><p>"Yeah, dude. You should pass it on the way back to your room; it’s in the den on the right.”</p><p>Chan handed him a fresh beer.</p><p>"Cool, thanks! Night, guys. Text me before you go to bed, Lix.”</p><p>Felix seemed to wake up at that. “Oh! Yeah, night Sungie!”</p><p>Jisung takes his leave, beer in hand. He stepped back up into the main house, surprised by how dark it had actually gotten. He pulls out his phone, grimacing at the reality of how late it was. Maybe he wouldn’t be editing tonight.</p><p>He makes his way through the house, looking around for the den Chan mentioned. He finds it surprisingly close to his room. How had he not noticed it before? He peeked inside, craning his neck to look around. </p><p>The room had a large couch and chair sitting across from an old-looking dresser, a very new TV mounted on the wall. There’s a vending machine in the corner, and near the entry where he stood, there was a modest upright piano.</p><p>Jisung nodded to himself, taking a sip of his beer. It’s too late to play, but he would definitely be back tomorrow. He returned to his room quickly.</p><p>Jisung took a long shower before deciding just to go straight to bed. He certainly didn’t want to get invested in something and end up going to bed so late that he’d be wasting tomorrow to sleep. He goes to his suitcase and changes into a pair of boxers and sweatshorts, throwing a loose t-shirt over his shoulders.</p><p>He fiddles with the lighter he’d bought, flicking it to light the oil lamp at the bedside table before going to turn off the light. The switch is all the way by the door, so he’s relieved by the warm glow illuminating the space, making it easier to find his way into bed.</p><p>Jisung wiggled himself down into the covers, sighing as he was faced with the expanse of the room in front of him. The dark curtains on the tall window, the too-high ceiling and too-extravagant mini chandelier, the old paintings of faces he didn’t know. It felt both too high-class, yet dingy. Preserved, yet worn.</p><p>Jisung didn’t want to look at it. He turned to the side, pulling out his phone. Felix had texted him. </p><p><b>Felix&gt;Jisung</b>: Im in my room thank u sungie i lovew youuuuuQ!! &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3 </p><p>Jisung snorted, endeared by his mistakes. Felix was fucking drunk, huh?</p><p><b>Felix&gt;Jisung</b>: Night </p><p>Jisung set his phone down, blowing out the oil lamp before he fell back into the stale pillow. He wondered how Felix was doing, if he had made a move on Chan or not. Either way, he felt good that his friend was now safe in his room.</p><p>Like he was, right?</p><p>Jisung lifted his head and looked around the room once more, moonlight from the window allowing his eyes to barely adjust. He hated how tall the space seemed. He clamped his eyes shut, flopping his head against the pillow, determined to <em> be comfortable </em> and <em> go to sleep. </em></p><p>The minutes tick by. </p><p>He slows his breathing, or tries to. The air feels too humid, ever since his shower. He regrets having turned up the water so hot, especially now that he feels a bead of sweat break, sliding down his forehead.</p><p>It’s too hot, stifling.</p><p>He kicks the comforter off.</p><p>It’s a little cooler, but brings no relief to his heavy chest. His anxiety is only rising with the feeling of being exposed.</p><p>It’s a horrible mixture, being terribly alone, yet still insecure, anxious someone could see you.</p><p>Like someone could watch you.</p><p>He wants to cover up, but his skin is dewy and hot. His legs are wiggling back and forth, trying to shake the feeling away, but the air against them is just reminding him that he’s open, laid bare. </p><p>He’s unable to shake it.</p><p>He finally stands, going to the window and pulling it open.</p><p>Jisung shudders, drinking the cool air in, reminding himself he’d have to close it later.</p><p>The droplets on his face feel gross, sticky. He turns, using the moonlight to navigate to the open bathroom to splash water on his face. He moves quickly from the sink, not bothering to dry off as he exits the dark space back to the entry.</p><p>As he’s shaking the water off his hands he hears footsteps.</p><p>Jisung's mind flashes to the open window from last night, out in the sitting room. He moves fast, jolting forward to quickly unlock and open the door, throwing his head out to look down the hall. </p><p>It’s empty.</p><p>Jisung frowns. He wastes no time, light footsteps carrying him to the room in question. The window is closed, the room empty. </p><p>He turns, walking down the next corridor, to the opening of the den he had discovered earlier, looking inside. </p><p>There are no open windows, no signs of disturbance in the small space. He turns to leave but stops: something feels different about the piano.</p><p>Jisung enters, taking slow steps towards the instrument, eyeing it warily.</p><p>When Jisung had looked at it before, he had admired a vast expanse of maple. Now, bright white caught his eye.</p><p>The key cover had been lifted, exposing the long white panels that made the instrument sing. Jisung frowned; with his close vicinity to this room, he should have heard if someone had chosen to play, but he hadn’t.</p><p>He ghosted his fingers along the keys, itching to press down and break the silence. But it was too late to play, he didn’t want to wake anyone.</p><p>He closed the heavy cover, sliding and dropping it over the keys with a dull thud. The small noise making his heart skip, his ears prickling at the sound.</p><p>God, he could use some water.</p><p>Jisung turns heel out of the room, taking a left towards the kitchen, making his way to the door that leads to the below-ground area of the house. </p><p>He holds the large, hollow door open, using it for support as he eases his feet into the slippers he had left there earlier. He looks down the small set of stairs into the pitch-black, creeping doubt battling with his reasonable thoughts. </p><p>He was <em> just </em>down here. It was fine, he could handle it. He just needed to grab a glass.</p><p>With one hand keeping the door open--the only source of light--Jisung felt around the walls for a switch, sadly coming up short.</p><p>He huffed and pulled out his phone, turning the flashlight on as he let the door close behind him, leaving him with just his phone’s pale light to show him the way.</p><p>He descends the stairs, which quickly turn from wood to the more natural earth of the dug-out room, using the light to guide his steps. He ducks his head to enter, quickly righting himself to shine it around, checking the corners of the space. </p><p>The white light reflects brightly off of the counters and appliances, stretching long shadows behind them. It only makes everything seem so much more harsh, so much bigger, easier to hide behind.</p><p>He eyes the door to the pantry cautiously, but the swinging door is still, the window black.</p><p>Jisung places his phone on the counter, resting it against a large stand-mixer to point at the cabinets, illuminating them. He wonders which one could house a cup he could borrow.</p><p>He steps forward to start his search. After a few attempts, he finds a shelf with normal-looking glasses, ones that were probably for casual use and hopefully inexpensive. He grabs one, shutting the cabinet and turning back to the counter to retrieve his phone.</p><p>He scuffs forward over the uneven floor in his slippers, tripping over his own feet. </p><p>He curses instinctively, eyes coming back up to get a glimpse of the pantry door, of a white figure in the window.</p><p>He gasps, hair rising as his hands move before he can think, snatching up his phone and pointing.</p><p>The window is empty. </p><p>Jisung’s heart is pounding. He thought--he had really thought he had seen a face.</p><p>He clutches his chest, trying to slow his heartbeat. </p><p>The room is warm from the slow fire burning, but Jisung feels a shiver of cold run over him. There’s a whisper of wind coming from the stovetop, from the ondal’s chimney, making it feel as if the room was breathing.</p><p>Fuck, he needed to get out of here. Now. </p><p>He forgets the water, forgets the cup. He’s spinning on his feet, earthy floor rough under his shoes. He speed-walks to the entry, the vague silhouette stamped in his mind.</p><p>He hates this kitchen, this hole.</p><p>He quickly starts up the stairs. The small sounds of the room seem amplified as he flees from them, like they are growing, swelling out of their confines to consume him.</p><p>He ups his pace, all but running up the stairs. He flings the door back, leaning on it to shut it all behind him. His breath is coming in deep pants, not just from the short run.</p><p>Jisung is shaking as he steps back onto the warm wood of the main floor. He shakes his head. He needs to calm down.</p><p>How was he going to get to sleep now? He was more awake than ever. Wired, even. Like he could sense everything, the small whines of the creaking wood under his feet, the melodic chirping of crickets outside, the leaves rustling in the wind.</p><p>The sound of laughter.  </p><p>Jisung’s breath hitches. Someone’s laughing. Or more specifically, giggling. A man’s tone, near-mocking and terrifying.</p><p>He whips around, searching for the source, but it travels. It’s coming from every direction <em> but </em> the one he was facing, even as he spins around. </p><p>The fear is spiking, making him panic. He has to go, get out. His feet are moving for him, carrying him towards his room. He can’t feel them, his head is buzzing with terror and confusion.</p><p>As he rounds the corner a hand lands on his arm. He jumps, squeaking out a tight gasp.</p><p>It’s Mrs. Jung. </p><p>“Fuck!” He whisper-yells, clutching his chest. “S-sorry! I just didn’t expect -- I was getting some water and --”</p><p>“Shh shh shh!” She soothes, though she looks around, movement intended to remind Jisung that there should be quiet.</p><p>“It’s alright, I understand. No harm done.”</p><p>Jisung exhales, shoulders slumping as relief flooded his veins. God, he felt exhausted now.</p><p>She regarded him for a moment, smiling sympathetically.</p><p>“Try not to wander around alone at night.” She whispered gently, mysteriously. “Some guests can get a bit…imaginative, about the house. <em> Especially </em> at night.”</p><p>Jisung gulped, nodding.</p><p>“Good...Well, goodnight then.” She said smiling, taking her leave.</p><p>Jisung takes a deep breath and, as quietly as he can, rushes to his room.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>That night he dreams of the laughter.</p><p>He's standing in the middle of the room with the piano.</p><p>There’s someone seated there, back to Jisung, playing.</p><p>Jisung doesn't recognize the song, but it’s an interesting tune; sort of simple and sweet. </p><p>He takes a step forward and the sound dies.</p><p>“Wha-” he starts, but stops as the figure stands. It’s a man, still turned away from him.</p><p>“O-oh… Why did you stop?” He asks gently.</p><p>The man turns his head, but not fully. Jisung can’t see his face, it seems obscured somehow. Fuzzy. </p><p>He takes another step, about to elaborate, but he doesn’t get the chance.</p><p>The man turns and bolts.</p><p>Jisung flinches, taken aback, but shocked into action. He follows, feet picking up as they move to quickly hurry after the other.</p><p>The man runs down the hall, disappearing around a corner. Jisung feels a sense of urgency; he wills his legs to go faster, to chase him down.</p><p>Jisung turns the corner, skidding to a stop as he sees the man’s back. He hadn’t expected him to stop. The man turns his head to look back at him, like he had waited for Jisung to catch up.</p><p>There’s a light in front of him, shining so brightly it casts the man’s features into darkness. </p><p>Jisung curses it, feeling a building desire to see his face.</p><p><br/>
He starts forward and the man takes off again, running down the long corridor. Jisung runs after, slowing when the figure disappears into a familiar entryway.</p><p>Jisung stops in front of it, shock and dread locking him in place.</p><p>He’s standing in front of his room. The door is ajar, and Jisung can hear giggling inside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is it spooky...?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>They’re alone now.</p><p>No more Jisung, it’s just him, alone with Chan: handsome, wonderful, sun-shiny Chan.</p><p>Felix isn't sure if he can do this.</p><p>He hears the door up the stairs creaking closed, and his best friend is truly gone, leaving him alone with the person the former had said was <em> into him.  </em></p><p>They sat in silence for a moment. Chan looked perfectly relaxed but Felix couldn’t help but wonder if it was awkward.</p><p>Fuck, he was doing so well before Jisung told him Chan was ever-so-vaguely “into him.”</p><p>He was getting good signs, but he couldn’t help but wonder...if Chan was just being nice? He could be misreading the situation, here. </p><p>Felix swung his head back to chug the rest of his beer. An action that must have seemed sudden, based off of Chan’s reaction.</p><p>The older had backed his head up, chin lifting appraisingly as he raised both brows. </p><p>He didn’t say anything as Felix set the bottle down, holding his now empty hand out expectantly. The older just obliged in opening another beer and placing it in Felix's hand as he had done with the others.</p><p>Felix brought it to his lips. How many was this, now?</p><p>He licked his lips as he brought the bottle down, now darkened eyes catching Chan's stupid sexy adam's apple bobbing. The air around Chan seemed different now too, but Felix couldn’t pinpoint the exact feeling.</p><p>Which was frustrating. Despite only meeting him today he felt he should be able to gauge the other already. He wanted to. It bothered him that he couldn’t.</p><p>Felix sat his beer down and began to slide along the counter to be in front of the other.</p><p>"What are you think--nnh!" He started, stumbling forward on the uneven floor. Chan’s hands moved fast, quickly catching him by his shoulders.</p><p>"Woah, there! You alright?"</p><p>Felix looked up at him through his bangs, blowing them out of his face. "Yeah, yeah, I'm cool. I'm just kind of a lightweight, sorry."</p><p>Chan’s expression turned guilty. "Oh! It's okay, aw jeez. I hope you didn’t feel like, pressured--”</p><p>"No, no! It's okay! I'm having fun!"</p><p>Chan smiled warmly.</p><p>He stepped back and tilted his head, looking Felix over. Felix leaned his weight against the counter; he hoped he wasn’t swaying. </p><p>“Oh man, does this count as overserving?” Chan half-joked, chuckling.</p><p>Felix detected the joke, but his mouth was propelled by insecurity and alcohol. “Nooo! Cause you’re <em> not </em> working! We’re hanging out because you--we…”</p><p>Felix let out an exasperated sigh, biting his lip, he reached back and grabbed the bottle, gulping any more words down with the hoppy liquid. He placed it back on the counter, liquid sloshing.</p><p>“Hey, hey…” Chan started, hand finding his shoulder. “You’re right, I’m<em> not </em> working. I’m not <em> required </em>to hang with guests or anything. You’re cool and I wanted to keep talking to you.”</p><p>Felix felt his ears burn. He nodded, avoiding eye contact.</p><p>“Yeah? Mmgood. C’mon, let’s get you to your room.”</p><p>Felix brushed him off and started gathering bottles from the counter, walking them over to the bin. He could tell the action had surprised Chan, could see him shake his head before joining him, grabbing dishes from dinner and taking them to the sink. </p><p>Felix scowled. Had Chan planned on coming back and cleaning up himself? That bothered him; He wasn’t a child, and he didn’t just want to be a ‘guest’. The last thing he wanted was for Chan to act like they weren’t equals.</p><p>Felix however, did accept Chan walking him to his room, if not just to be around him for a little longer.</p><p>When they get to Felix’s door he leans in while turning the knob, causing him to lurch forward with the door as it opens inwards. His other hand catches the edge, hanging off it while he too quickly swings inward. He giggles as he rights his feet.</p><p>Chan flicked on the light and rushed in, nearly tripping himself. He held his hands around Felix as if to catch him, hands hovering like they weren’t sure what to do next.</p><p>Felix laughed again, throwing his arm over Chan’s shoulder as the other moved in for support, wrapping an arm around Felix’s middle. He shivered at the contact on his bare flesh. </p><p>He’s reminded that he’s still only in a swimsuit, though completely dry now, material a little stiff from the chlorine water.</p><p>He shifts, letting the door shut as he falls into Chan, who easily took most of his weight and helped him to the bed.</p><p>Felix giggled again. “You keep catching me.”</p><p>Chan lets an amused breath out his nose. “You keep falling. I’m not just gonna let you hit the ground, am I?”</p><p>He helped Felix to sit, stumbling back slightly. Felix leaned back on his palms, tilting his head</p><p>“I dunno, <em> are </em>you?” Felix said, tone flirtatious.</p><p>Chan was shaking his head, laughter bubbling out of him. “You’re ridiculous!”</p><p>“<em>You’re </em> ridic - hic - ulous!” Felix countered, giggling along. </p><p>He suddenly felt goosebumps raise up on his arms. The air was cooler than it was in the kitchen.</p><p>“‘Mm <em> cold </em>... Oh! I gotta text Sungie!”</p><p>Felix fished his phone out of his pocket. His tongue poked out as he typed a message, proud that he had remembered to text Jisung like he’d asked.</p><p>“Where are your shirts?” Chan was asking.</p><p>Felix pointed to his bag, still distracted by texting. </p><p>He finished and hit send, tossing his phone behind him on the bed.</p><p>When he turned around Chan was standing in front of him, extending his hand. Felix registers that Chan is handing him a shirt, which he accepts, slipping it on quickly, relieved that his naked skin isn’t so exposed to the cold anymore.</p><p>“Thanks.” He said, looking at the other, whose eyes had averted pointedly.</p><p>Felix almost laughs. He’d been shirtless this whole time, why look away while he’s <em> dressing</em>? His eyes flick to Chan’s tank top, a bit disappointed that he didn’t get to see Chan shirtless, too.</p><p>He’s not thinking before he’s reaching forward, touching Chan’s stomach that’s right in front of him, feeling the fabric of the offensive shirt. He was awed when his knuckles met firm muscle. Chan definitely had abs.</p><p>“God, you're hot.”</p><p>“Ppfft!”</p><p>Shit, did he say that out loud?</p><p>Chan was covering his mouth with his hand, eyes mirthful. “So I <em> wasn’t </em> imagining you checking me out, then.”</p><p>Felix’s head swam a little, vaguely aware that maybe he should be embarrassed for blurting that out, but he was too busy drinking in Chan’s bashful face. His cheeks were tinged pink, and Felix hoped it wasn’t just from the alcohol.</p><p>“Yeah--er, no. I was.”</p><p>Chan stepped closer, too close, fingers coming to play with the material at the neck of Felix’s shirt. Felix gulped.</p><p>“You know…I was checking you out, too.” Chan said softly. Their positions felt good as Felix looked up at him. </p><p>“You were?”</p><p>Chan’s hand moves up, thumb brushing over Felix’s cheek. His eyes follow the movement, then peer into Felix’s, eyes shining. “Yeah, ‘course...you’re <em> gorgeous</em>, Felix.” </p><p>Felix sucked in a breath. He felt his heart thump, steadily picking up pace as he stared into Chan’s hooded eyes. Time was slowing, or maybe it was just the feeling in Felix swelling too fast. It made the room feel too stagnant. It filled him with anxious energy, urging him to do <em> something. </em> </p><p>He watched Chan’s eyes flick to his lips and he was done for. He flicked his own eyes down. Target acquired.</p><p>He snatched the front of Chan’s shirt and tugged him down, moving his head forward to make contact.</p><p>Chan’s lips were warm and supple; they pursed forward, accepting the kiss. Felix felt his spirits lift; he pushed forward more, mushing their mouths together.</p><p>When he backed up, Chan followed, chasing his lips. Felix slowed, allowing Chan to catch them, to catch him once more. He pulled Chan forward as he scooted back, luscious kisses occupying them as they crawled backwards until Felix was laying flat on the bed.</p><p>Felix’s eyes fluttered open. Chan was hovered over him on his elbows, dazed eyes raking over his face. Felix reached for him, lacing his fingers behind the other’s neck, catching Chan’s heated gaze.</p><p>He pulls, feeling no resistance in bringing Chan back to him, heavy breath ghosting over his mouth. He parts his lips and Chan’s tongue dips in, sliding over his hotly. He hears his own stuttered moan, low in his ears.</p><p>The minutes go by, with only the wet sounds of their tongues gliding over each other filling the room. Felix sighs through his nose, fingers feeling weak as they unlace from Chan’s neck and slide down.</p><p>His hands move over Chan’s shoulders, gaining energy as they feel over the swell of muscle. </p><p>He pulled Chan down, pressing their chests together, moaning weakly into the kiss.</p><p>Warmth pooled low when their stomachs touched, so he pulled more, maximizing contact, sliding the pressure down to push their hips together.</p><p>Heat flashed through him when he felt Chan hard against him. He pushed his hips upward, creating delicious friction he craved.</p><p>The pressure of the action was everything, all he needed right now. He rocked upwards, the movement rocking his shoulders, forcing him to break the kiss. He rolled his head back, gaining momentum as he deliriously chased the feeling.</p><p>“Ohhh… Nnnhhh…” </p><p>Suddenly, Chan was pulling back.</p><p>Felix opened his eyes, a little whine escaping him as the pressure left him, hands travelling back up Chan’s body.</p><p>Chan’s face was scrunched, pained. He released a heavy sigh.</p><p>“I gotta go.” He murmured decisively.</p><p>Felix felt his heart drop; he pouted a little. His uninhibited brain acted for him, sliding his hands back up, attempting to regain his hold on the other. Chan broke it, rolling to his side.</p><p>“Sweetheart, you’re drunk.” he explained softly.</p><p>“Noo! I want to! It’s not ‘cause I’m -- hic -- drunk.”</p><p>Chan was giving him that look again. A sort of lofty disbelief hiding under a half-smile. It frustrated Felix. He wasn’t some innocent kid, he didn’t <em> want </em> to be! He wanted <em> Chan</em>, why didn’t he get that?</p><p>He rolled to his side, trying to explain, interrupted by another hiccup that popped out of him. He pouted in frustration, feeling betrayed by his body.Chan puffed out a laugh, palm caressing the younger’s cheek. “Aww, Felix…”</p><p>“Nooo, I wanted to <em> before</em>, so--” </p><p>“Shh shhhh, it’s <em> okay.” </em></p><p>It wasn’t okay! Why didn’t Chan want him? “But..!”</p><p><em>“Gorgeous...</em>” Chan called deeply, like that was his name; Felix halted with a whine, powerless against it. </p><p>Chan’s eyes ran down him, to the tent in Felix’s trunks. He bit his lip."Fuck. I gotta--scoot up, let’s get you in bed.”</p><p>Felix obeyed, reluctantly. He still felt the sting of rejection as Chan pulled back the covers. He scooted himself in. </p><p>Just to be sure, he looked down at Chan, discovering that he was still hard. Felix frowned, then why...?</p><p>Chan swooped back in, giving Felix a quick peck to his lips before he pulled away. Felix sat up on his elbows and watched Chan move back towards the door.</p><p>Chan paused, lingering in the doorframe, hanging off of it to look inside. He still looked pained. </p><p>“Felix…” He started, smushing his cheek into the wooden panel. “I’m not leaving because I don’t want to. I do. I just don’t want…nn-- I wanna know you feel good about it. <em> Trust me, </em> okay? I’ll see you tomorrow. <em> Please </em> let me see you tomorrow? ...Sleep well.”</p><p>Felix nodded, giving Chan a half-smile as the other flicked off the lights and disappeared.</p><p>Felix sighed, flopping back onto the bed and replaying Chan’s words in his head to soothe himself…</p><p>Chan was trying to say he wasn’t rejecting him. Felix sighed, in turn trying to let the message sink in.</p><p>Chan had asked him to trust him, and despite his deep-seated insecurities, he would.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jisung goes straight to the dining room in the morning, eager to leave his room.</p><p>After his dream last night, it felt like he wasn’t alone in there.</p><p>He sent Felix a text noting his location, taking a seat at the table they used yesterday. The room was empty, except for a staff member setting the tables. She resembled Mrs. Jung heavily, in Jisung’s opinion. She was likely the caretaker’s daughter.</p><p>“Hey!” He hears a few moments later, the thwacking sound of flip flops resonating as Felix jogged over. </p><p>“You’re up early!” Felix remarked, sliding into the seat next to him.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so.” Jisung shrugged. He looked around his friend, eyeing the young woman in the room, anxious for her to go so he could speak freely. She moved to set a jug of water on their table, which Felix accepted with a small ‘thank you,’ going to fill their cups. </p><p>She set the other jug on the table next to them before she took her leave, prompting Jisung to speak the moment she exited. </p><p>He rounded on Felix, who had brought his glass to his lips. “Did you hear anything weird last night? After I showered I went to the kitchen and--”</p><p>To his surprise, Felix chokes, sputtering out the sip of water he was drinking.</p><p>“You <em> did</em>? Uhhh, no I didn’t hear anything! Why, what did you hear?” He shook himself, face going blank, suspiciously.</p><p>Jisung’s brows raise, now more interested in his friend’s reaction: in whatever was <em> definitely up. </em> Or rather, what went down last night.</p><p>“Felix...” He warned, demanding an explanation with his eyes.</p><p>Felix turned his head away, shrinking in on himself like a guilty dog. </p><p>“Felix! Tell me right now!”</p><p>He grabbed his friend’s face, thumb squishing into his cheek as he turned the other to face him. Felix didn’t say anything, but his averted eyes and red cheeks spoke volumes.</p><p>Jisung lowered his voice to an illicit whisper.</p><p>“Felix… Did you do something with Chan?”</p><p>He released the other, crossing his arms expectantly.</p><p>Felix’s legs were bouncing with anxious energy. He made shy eye contact. “Yeah? A little?” He fidgeted, playing with his own fingers bashfully. “We uh…We made out.”</p><p>Jisung threw his head back, a wide smile covering his face as he half-raised his fists in victory. “I freaking <em> knew </em> it<em>! </em> ” He stretched his arms back, bringing a hand down to clap Felix on the back.“ <em> Nice</em>! Hell yeah, dude..! How was it?”</p><p>Felix’s eyes squinted, an excited smile taking over his face. His words came out strained and high, from between clenched teeth. “<em>Really good</em>…” </p><p>Jisung's chest rose in a laugh, influenced by Felix’s infectious mood. “Yeah??”</p><p>The room was starting to fill with guests now, he scanned the newcomers, relieved there weren’t any children yet, before hurrying to get his friend to spill.</p><p>“Dude that’s awesome! What else what else?!”</p><p>“Yeah, it <em> was. </em>” Felix sighed dreamily. “He’s so… ngggg! We didn’t go any farther; he didn’t want to cause I was drunk.” Felix tapped his index fingers together, pouting his lips playfully.</p><p>Jisung rolled his eyes into a smirk. “Well, <em> good</em>. I commend him. I’m sure it was hard to turn down your horny ass.” He leaned to the side, making room for the woman from earlier who had returned with breakfast. She set the dishes in her hand on the table and left. Felix watched her go, keeping his eye on the door.</p><p>Felix leaned forward, resting his chin in his hand. “I <em> hope </em> it was... I’m so into him, dude. Do you think he could tell I'm not very experienced? He said we could see each other today, I can’t <em> wait-- </em>”</p><p>Jisung interrupted him, unable to resist. “--Well you don’t have to. Hey, CHAN!” He called to the other loudly, just as he entered. He gestured him over.</p><p>Felix’s head whipped around, eyes widening when he spotted Chan, who was now making his way towards them.</p><p>“Relax, he didn’t hear you.” Jisung whispered, nudging Felix playfully.</p><p>“Hey guys!” Chan greeted. “How’d you sleep?”</p><p>“Fine, fine. You wanna join us for breakfast?” Jisung offered, motioning his hand to the spot across from them. He reached forward and started scooping himself some of the food from the center, eagerly.</p><p>“Sure.” Chan smiled and sat, turning his attention to Felix.</p><p>“How about you, Felix?”</p><p>Felix bristled, shaking himself out of whatever daze he was in. “What?”</p><p>“How’d you sleep?” Chan repeated, corner of his lip tugging up further.</p><p>“Oh! Uh, good. No problems there, what about you?”</p><p>“Like a <em> rock.” </em></p><p>Jisung wiggled the serving spoon in front of his friend, ignoring whatever look his companions were sharing. He settled on pressing the utensil into Felix’s hand when he didn't get a prompt response.</p><p>“What are your plans today?" Chan asked, giving Felix a break by addressing Jisung.</p><p>"I dunno." Jisung answered, shrugging. "I still haven't really explored the property fully…" </p><p>Chan quirked a brow and accepted the spoon from Felix, moving to serve himself. “Oh! Have you guys not gotten a proper tour of the place?”</p><p>Jisung leaned forward on his arms, angling his head and batting his eyelashes coyly. “<em> No, </em> is that an offer?” </p><p>Chan laughed. “It is, now! I’ll show you around after we finish up!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>From the previous evening Jisung already knew that Chan’s family lived in Australia, while Chan had studied in Seoul for a bit before coming here. The Bang’s had only visited this village once last year, but they had gotten along handsomely with the Jung’s; enough so that while Chan had decided to take a year break from school to “re-evaluate his major,” he had chosen to come work here.</p><p>Despite his short tenure, Chan still gave a competent tour. </p><p>After breakfast Chan walked them across the courtyard, to another set of buildings where other guests were staying, showing them the various public spaces, pointing out the various old-timey crafts that they could participate in, old games they could play.</p><p>He also points out the modern facilities the estate had, taking the long way back past the pool to show them the hot tub outside of a building converted to a gym. There was a sauna attached as well, which made Jisung shiver, memories of last night’s mugginess making him feel repulsed by it.</p><p>They headed back to the building they started in, Chan explaining details about Hanok architecture, and the kind of lives the jungin that lived here experienced.</p><p>Not that Jisung really cared, but he appreciated the excuse to loiter around each room and get a look at everything. Even if he would forget the majority he learned after the tour, it was still nice.</p><p>They mosey into the sitting room closest to where Jisung slept. </p><p>Chan is in the middle of explaining to Felix how they make the regional soju, when a book catches Jisung’s eye.</p><p>It’s lying on a wardrobe that’s covered in nick-nacks, small intricate statues of soldiers and vases that looked like they belonged in a museum. The book, however, did not.</p><p>Jisung can’t help but notice it, clean, off-white pages a contrast to the shiny dark wood it lay on.</p><p>There are photographs inserted into slots in the thick paper. Pictures of modern-looking families, couples, and friends, dates and signatures scrawled underneath them.</p><p>Jisung flips the page and is met with more pictures: people posing in the dining room with dinner, people dressed up in traditional garb in various locations in the manor. He even recognizes some of the statues from the park they had visited the other day.</p><p>“What’s this?” He voiced, still flipping.</p><p>“Hm?” Chan asked, sidling up next to him. “Oh, that’s the guest book. If you guys have any pictures of your visit you’d like to add to it, please feel free! Or you can give them Mrs. Jung to add, she likes having the memories.”</p><p>Jisung nodded and continued to flip through, unusually curious about the book in front of him.</p><p>It was strange. His fingers were buzzing where they touched the pages.</p><p>There was something about it, something intriguing… He scanned each page, eyes flicking to each picture, over each face, almost expecting to recognize someone. </p><p>He felt his anxiety building, making him go faster, frustrated that he didn't see someone, that he hadn’t found the right page--</p><p>“Why’s there a bowl of peas, here?”</p><p>Jisung halts, broken from his compulsion by his friend’s weird question. “What?”</p><p>He turns, the paper falling from his fingers as he angles himself to see what Felix was pointing at, a bowl next to a sliding door.</p><p>Chan laughs and walks over, Jisung abandons the book to follow. The decorative bowl is a pretty ceramic, something you’d expect people to put keys in, but instead, like Felix had said, it’s full of peas.</p><p>Jisung joins Felix in giving their guide a perplexed look, as Chan finishes his giggling. He shoves his hand in the bowl and grabs a handful, simultaneously sliding open the door and slipping into the outdoor-shoes there.</p><p>Felix and Jisung share an intrigued look, before following Chan out.</p><p>They’re in a garden, completely shielded from the courtyard by the two L-shaped buildings surrounding them.</p><p>Chan walks forward, shaking his head. “I can’t believe you haven’t seen the koi pond yet!”</p><p>He leads them to the center, where in between the trees and foliage, a modest pond is nestled, the fountain feeding it bubbling pleasantly. The last few dragonflies of fall buzz by, and as they approach, tiny green frogs hop off their rocks and lily pads to swim away. The flowers on the lily pads spin serenely, unbothered by the harmless wildlife.</p><p>Jisung squats low and peers in, mystified by the translucent ripples that come from the gentle movements of gliding fish. This spot was so calm, yet it still brimmed with <em> life. </em></p><p>It’s beautiful, he thinks.</p><p>“You wanna feed ‘em?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Felix answered, and out of his peripheral Jisung can tell Chan is handing him some of the peas.</p><p>“Han?”</p><p>“Nah, g’head.” He said, still peering in. He flinches back when he realizes he’s leaning too far forward, at risk of falling in. </p><p>Chan lifts his arm up, holding a closed fist over the water. Immediately, the fish start to move quicker, in excited circles. Jisung is transfixed, watching the gentle ripples become waves as Chan releases his hand, letting the peas plop into the water. Felix does as well.</p><p>The koi scramble, mouths hung open, lips stretched forward as they search. They’re quick when they find a pea, air bubbles popping out as they swallow, adding to the chaos of splashes obscuring everything. It’s just a torrent of splashing water, turbulent and loud, filling Jisung’s ears, making him recoil.</p><p>Felix and Chan are giggling at the rambunctious display, but Jisung feels his stomach churn.</p><p>It slows after a bit, as the food dwindles. </p><p>Jisung can finally make the koi out again as the water settles. An occasional sharp wave rolls out as the straggling peas are consumed, snatched from their descent by hungry fish. None of them reach the bottom.</p><p>Jisung doesn’t find it as beautiful anymore. He turns and looks up at Chan instead, trying to remove the discomfort from his face.</p><p>“So you said you make music?”</p><p>Chan nods. “Oh hey, I can show you something…” His tongue pops out as he pulls out his phone and searches, eyebrows popping up when he finally finds what he’s looking for.</p><p>Jisung stands and moves closer to listen, as the shitty speakers produce the small metallic sounds. </p><p>Despite this, Jisung is impressed. He bobs his head, able to still <em> kind of </em>enjoy it.</p><p>He smiles at Chan. “Dude, you’re phone’s shit.” </p><p>Chan barks out a laugh. “Yeah, I know, sorry…”</p><p>“It sounds like it’s good though, would be better on my laptop. You wanna work on some stuff?”</p><p>“Yeah? Okay!” Chan is scratching the back of his head, but has a genuine smile on his face.</p><p>Jisung didn’t expect Chan’s music to actually be <em> good </em>, but he could tell what he just heard had promise. He couldn’t wait until he could hear it through a decent pair of headphones. </p><p>He’s about to suggest that he go get his laptop right now, but Felix makes a small sharp noise, clearing his throat. “Nn!”</p><p>Jisung double takes as he registers it, confused by the strained tone.</p><p>Felix is giving him a look. </p><p>‘LEAVE’ it says. It’s being screamed to him by his friend’s eyes.</p><p>Jisung almost laughs. He’ll concede, for his friend.</p><p>“How about later tonight then? I’m gonna go shower and work on some stuff, you wanna maybe talk music after dinner?”</p><p>Chan was looking out at the pond, pretending to not notice their exchange. “Sure!” He said, turning back to them with an awkward smile.</p><p>Jisung spun on his heel, unable to resist the eye roll from taking over his face.</p><p>He gave a wave and started back towards the door.</p><p>“Cool, cool. I’ll see you guys then!”, he called back, taking his leave.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>****</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The sun sets a little quicker that day.</p><p>It’s still dusk when Jisung notices, and he sighs in relief when he sees the time and confirms he isn’t late for dinner yet. </p><p>He shoots Felix a quick text, closing his laptop and shoving it, with his headphones into his backpack. If they were going to work on music after this he’d prefer to do it somewhere else, maybe a common space or Felix’s room. He slings it over his shoulder, swiping his keycard as he exits, moving down the hall and through the sitting room.</p><p>In the low warm candlelight of the sitting room, his eyes find the guestbook again. He drifted towards it, enticed by the flickering light reflecting off the page. Jisung leans over to take a peek, a little surprised with what he sees. It isn’t on the page he left it on. He squints in the relative darkness, looking over the page.</p><p>His mind goes blank when he's struck by a picture.</p><p>It’s of several young men about his age, packing their backpacks for a hike. His heart picks up as he swings his gaze to the next photo, all with various members of the same group of friends. They're covered in clay at the manor’s pottery class, toasting in the dining room, playing games in a circle in the other house's sitting room. </p><p>Picture after picture, there’s a face that grabs his attention, like he knew it, like he’d seen it before. </p><p>He stops on a photo of the face, attached to a person sitting on the piano bench. The man’s fingers are on the keys, eyes gazing to the camera like he had just caught the photographer in the act, a sardonic smile on his lips. The man looks sturdy, yet sly. His face is pretty and feline, sparkling eyes hiding their true intentions.</p><p>Jisung's dream comes to mind, of the man sitting at the piano. He feels a chill snake down his spine.</p><p>He traces his finger over the man’s face, gentle and curious. He tries to picture the man in the dream with this face, to fit them together, see if they make sense.</p><p>There's movement in Jisung's unfocused vision; he barely has time to register it.</p><p>
  <b>WUMP</b>
</p><p>Jisung jumps, his backpack slinging to the side. His fumbling hands are just barely able to catch it and set it softly on the ground.</p><p>He whips his head up, heart beating rapidly as he tries to locate the source of the sound. </p><p>There's a soldier statue laying flat on the wardrobe, the obvious culprit. Jisung grabs his heart, breathing in deeply to calm himself. It was just a statue. He must have bumped the table.</p><p>He reaches forward, fingertips pressing under the statue's forehead to lift it, but he's met with resistance.</p><p>He frowns, setting his backpack down and using both hands at the shoulders of the statue to lift it.</p><p>It's surprisingly heavy. </p><p>His fear rises as he slowly lifts it, firm weight in his hands overriding his internal explanation with every second that ticked by. He sets it right and stares at it, mind reeling to catch up. His hands hover, he's frozen. There's no way he bumped the table enough to knock it over. Not without noticing. There’s no way.</p><p>The floor creaks, or is it the walls? It's just a tiny whine of wood that, in this old house, could just be the wind, but to Jisung's ear it's alarming and sharp. His breath hitches and he holds it, listening in the dead silence for any disturbance.</p><p>He holds still for a few moments, waiting, hearing nothing but the sound of water rushing through pipes. </p><p>Finally he hugs his arms, having felt the gooseflesh that had sprung up, rubbing his raised hairs down. He releases the breath he was holding, shuddering slightly; there’s too much breath now, not just his.</p><p>"Hueheheh"</p><p>Someone's laughing, from no direction; all directions, soft and breathy. </p><p>Jisung turns and runs, snatching his backpack and blindly sprinting down the hall.</p><p>As he flees it doesn't fade, it gets louder; the same chilling voice from his dream. The same man giggling at him, amused by his fear. </p><p>His own footsteps pound louder in his ears as he pushes his legs to move faster, to get out, get out of the dark.</p><p>He turns the corner and is bathed in light from the entry to the dining room, bustling voices inside. Stumbling, he catches himself against the wall and presses his back to it, panting heavily. </p><p>His ears are tingling in sensitivity, now that they aren’t overwhelmed by his own thumping footsteps, picking up the dull ambience from the dining room. He can't tell if he can still hear the echoes of laughter or if he's just remembering them, replaying the sound in his head.</p><p>It’s muted in the confines of his mind, fading into nothing.</p><p>Jisung shivers, turning his head over his shoulder to the dark corner he’d just rounded.</p><p>Now that it’s quiet, he’s not sure if there really had been any laughter at all.</p><p>It must have been the dream. The laughter in it, already at the front of his mind because of the picture. He was remembering it when he got spooked and it was amplified; fed by fear and anxiety, overtaking his senses, making it feel real.</p><p>The statue, he must have bumped it. He must have.</p><p>...Except he didn’t.</p><p>Jisung stands up, taking shaky steps into the dining room, backpack dragging on the floor behind him.</p><p>He ignores the few looks he gets, still trying to slow his breathing as he makes his way over to Felix and Chan.</p><p>He falls into the spot next to his best friend, startling him.</p><p>"Ah! Hannie! …Woah, you okay?"</p><p>Jisung sighed and stared at the table. How to explain… 'A statue fell, out of nowhere, and I’m freaking out'? Or maybe, 'I keep hearing laughter, but there’s no one there’? </p><p>It sounds ridiculous. It sounds ridiculous to <em> him.  </em></p><p>Chan slides a beer across the table, towards him. Jisung accepts the glass, throwing it back, gulping the liquid down heavily.</p><p>Mrs. Jung had even said guests get creeped out at night, what word did she use, imaginative? It had to have been his imagination. He had nothing else to explain it, nothing to go on. </p><p>Still, he wasn’t going to say <em> that</em>, he was supposed to be the <em> reasonable </em> one.</p><p>He sucked in air, placing the glass on the table, flicking his head to tousle the hair that had fallen in his eyes away. “Yeah, I’m fine. Spider landed on me.” The lie came easy.</p><p>Jisung looked over at the concerned face of Felix, eyebrows going up when he noticed the number of hickies he's sporting.</p><p>He snorted, keeping his eyes fixed on his friend’s neck, despite both of his companions’ uncomfortable squirming.</p><p>He looked his friend in the eye, relieved; the amusement making him calmer, bold.</p><p>“Are <em> you </em> okay<em>?" </em></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How you liking it? The smut, the spooks?<br/>I hope they were effective!</p><p>This took so long for me to feel okay about, I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Well then…” Chan said, turning to Felix. Felix jumped a little as the sliding door thumped closed, signaling Jisung had left and leaving just the two of them by the pond.</p><p>Chan cleared his throat. “We could continue the tour, if you want..?”</p><p>Felix’s hand came to his chin, itching it insecurely. “Oh, there’s more? ...Should I go get Han back?”</p><p>Chan shook his head quickly. “No, no, there’s not much... Uh, let’s see here… Come on.”</p><p>Felix followed Chan back into the sitting room and out of the building. The other seemed to pause for a moment, looking in two directions like he wasn’t sure which to pick, before he settled on a direction and led the way. They end up in front of a small building next to the pool. Chan opened the door and gestured Felix inside.</p><p>Felix walked forward, inspecting the space: it only had high up windows and a single undressed lightbulb, simple and utilitarian. Three of the walls were lined with shelves full of chemicals, along with other equipment, and nets and shovels in the corner next to a tub full of colorful pool noodles. </p><p>Felix turned, looking at Chan, who had also paused sheepishly by the door.</p><p>Felix snorted. “It’s a shed.” He quirked a brow, crossing his arms as he leaned against a nearby shelf. “I thought you were going to show me your room, or something.”</p><p>Chan dropped his head, a loud laugh escaping him as he leaned back to close the door behind him. He looked up at Felix through his bangs, smiling shyly.</p><p>“I thought about it, but I didn’t want to be presumptuous... shed was sort of a, uh, backup plan.”</p><p>Chan pushed himself off the door, walking over to Felix with more confidence. Felix dropped his head, a bit intimidated as the other came into his space.<strong><br/>
</strong></p><p>His breath hitched as Chan’s fingers tickled his chin, pushing it up so he had to face the other. Chan’s face came in, so close they shared the same breath.</p><p>“So I’m not being presumptuous, then?”</p><p>Felix shook his head, words failing him as he looked into Chan’s hooded eyes, down to his mouth.</p><p>Chan smiled. “Good.”</p><p>Chan’s lips were on him, warm pillows pressing in. There was a hand on his waist as the one on his face slipped back, fingers pushing his hair away and pleasantly pressing against his scalp.</p><p>Relief and excitement bubbled up through Felix’s chest. He was so happy Chan still wanted to do this, sober and in the daylight, in the middle of a storage shed of all places. He grabbed Chan’s face with both hands and pulled, parting his lips to deepen the kiss. </p><p>Felix licked into Chan’s mouth like he had something to prove, trying his best to have some kind of technique. He twirled his tongue, mentally wincing when he heard the clack of teeth hitting teeth. </p><p>Chan broke the kiss, breathy laugh fanning over Felix’s face.</p><p>“Eager, are we?”</p><p>Felix nodded. He felt his face getting hot, but thankfully Chan didn’t let him feel embarrassed for long. He dove into Felix’s neck, kissing the sensitive spot under his jaw, nosing up the shell of his ear.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I am too.”</p><p>“Nnn.”</p><p>Felix whined, leaning his head over, giving Chan access to trail sweet kisses down his neck. His body was going lax; it was like easing into a bath, soothing his muscles and making him warm.</p><p>The hand on his waist tightened, pulling him closer. Despite their comparable height, he felt small in Chan’s firm hold. Felix moved his hands down, feeling Chan’s pecs and abs, the valleys of muscles defined even through his shirt.</p><p>He gasped when he felt teeth on his collarbone, a tingling pinch as Chan nibbled his skin. When Chan started sucking Felix groaned, low and chesty.</p><p>“Fuck, baby; you’re so sensitive, huh? You make the prettiest sounds…”</p><p>“Mmnnn..”</p><p>The hand on his waist moved down to his ass and pulled, pressing their hips together. Felix bit his lip, swallowing a gasp as he felt the lightest pressure against this hard-on.</p><p>“So excited for me!” Chan said teasingly, face going back into Felix’s neck. “D’ya need help with that, gorge?”</p><p>“Uh…. uhnnn…” His response trailed off as Chan moved his thigh, removing all thoughts from his head.</p><p>Chan’s face comes back into view, as his thumb meets Felix’s bottom lip. It slips down to his chin, replaced by Chan’s lips: another moist kiss.</p><p>Felix’s lower back is firmly against a shelf, thankfully supporting his weight as Chan unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. His head feels light, mouth a little dry as Chan drops to his knees, taking Felix’s jeans with him.</p><p>He squeaks as he feels hands grabbing his boxer-clad ass, squeezing and pulling him forward so his tented erection is pressed against Chan’s face.</p><p>“Can I suck you off?” Chan asks, big eyes looking up into Felix’s as he rubbed the other’s erection against his cheek.</p><p>Felix might cum right now.</p><p>He gulped and nodded, looking up at the jugs of chlorine on the shelf to distract himself from the image in front of him. It was too good; he could be seconds away from finishing, ending this amazing moment. Which he should probably want, since they weren’t exactly in private. But that fact made it good too. It felt unreasonably exciting to have this beautiful man want him so much that he’d do this here: pull him into a storage shed and drop to his knees.</p><p>Chan pulled his boxers down, hand grasping him immediately.</p><p>“Aw, love, even your dick is pretty.”</p><p>Felix felt his cheeks burn. Was he supposed to respond to that? What was he supposed to do with his hands? He clenched his fists at his sides, biting his lip to prevent nonsense from spewing out.</p><p>Chan’s mouth was on him, lips sliding over the head of his cock and quickly down to the base, engulfing him. It was so sudden and so much, Felix threw a hand over his mouth to stifle the moan that came out of him, other hand gripping Chan’s hair. He looked down, surprised and amazed at the other’s bold act.</p><p>Chan’s mouth was so warm. He paused only for a second, before he was pulling back off a little slower, all the way to the tip. Then just as fast, he was going back down, taking all of Felix into his mouth and down his throat, eyes closed in focus as he repeated the motion, bobbing up and down on Felix’s cock.</p><p>Felix felt like he might collapse. He leaned further back, adjusting his grip in Chan’s hair so as to not hurt him. There was a hand back on his ass now, stabilizing him so Chan could continue to bob on his cock. It was feeling and squeezing him at its own leisure.</p><p>“Fuck!” Burst from Felix’s lips, the pressure low in his stomach building alarmingly fast. It prompted Chan to hum in pleasure, like he was enjoying a treat. His throat vibrated around Felix’s cock.</p><p>“Oh, <em> fuck </em>!”</p><p>Chan’s eyes opened, looking up into his. Felix’s breath hitched, mesmerized by the other’s gaze, conflicted between looking into his eyes or at those thick lips around his cock. It was too much, way too much.</p><p>“A-ah! I’m...  ah!”</p><p>His orgasm crashed over him, exploding in his head and making him tremble. Chan bore down, forcing Felix’s cock deep into his throat as he came, swallowing thickly as Felix released.</p><p>He pulled off and licked his lips, eyes sparkling in amusement as Felix shivered and came down from his high. Felix looked away, blushing and releasing his grip in Chan’s hair. It was obvious what was humorous, that Felix had cum laughably fast.</p><p>Chan stood, and Felix busied himself with pulling up and fastening his pants.</p><p>“Am I that good?” Chan teased. His arm came up, elbow resting on a shelf above Felix’s head as he leaned into the other’s personal space.</p><p>Felix kept his face turned away as he buttoned up, shrinking in on himself as Chan leaned in. He may as well say it, now.</p><p>“Yeah, uh… I haven’t really done this before.”</p><p>Chan backed up. “Wait, really?”</p><p>Felix nodded, hair falling into his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, uh… shit, are you okay? Was this okay?”</p><p>Felix nodded again, biting his lip as he made shy eye contact through his hair. “Yeah. It was. It was really good…”</p><p>Chan’s shoulder slumped in relief. “Oh, good…! Shit, I had a feeling you weren’t very, uh, experienced, but I had no idea this was your first time! I swear I don’t usually do this, <em> never </em> with guests! ...Well, there was that one wedding-”</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay!” Felix interrupted, cutting off what sounded like would be a long-winded ramble. “I really enjoyed it. Sorry I didn’t tell you before, I just...didn’t want to ruin the mood.”</p><p>Felix rubbed his arm. “I hope it doesn’t bother you…”</p><p>Chan tilted his head. “Bother me? No, why would it? I mean, I probably would have gone a little easier on you if I’d known, take our time a bit more.”</p><p>Chan looked around, chuckling to himself. “Probably wouldn’t have done it in here…”</p><p>Felix rubbed his arm. “I liked it, though…”</p><p>Chan smiled, hands coming to Felix’s shoulders, rubbing them affectionately and pulling him a little closer.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Felix nodded shyly. “Yeah.”</p><p>Chan brushed his hand down Felix’s cheek, going in again to meet their lips. He pulled back with a flirtatious smile that made Felix’s knees weak.</p><p>“Think you can go again?”<strong><br/>
</strong></p><p> </p><p>They end up in Chan’s room, but not for a continuation of the tour.</p><p>Felix steps into the space and turns, fiddling with his fingers awkwardly as Chan closes the door and begins to look him over.</p><p>He feels a bit exposed for some reason, under Chan's assessing gaze. Perhaps Chan can sense that, as his next move is to pull off his shirt. Whether it’s to even the playing field or distract Felix, he doesn't care. His eyes drawn down, past the other’s broad shoulders, down to his deep collarbone and his pecs.</p><p>Felix follows the line running down the center to Chan’s lean stomach, looking hungrily over the ab definition that he himself certainly didn’t have. He’s staring and he knows it, but Chan is standing there proudly, like that was the point.</p><p>Chan is advancing towards him now, and Felix finds himself backing up. The other was smirking at him, slowly advancing closer until Felix feels his legs hit the bed. He sits, looking up into the hooded eyes that are getting so much closer. Their lips meet, and Chan is crawling forward, onto the bed in a way that urges Felix back.</p><p>Felix scooches between kisses, giving Chan space to join him and for them to both spread out more comfortably. Apparently he isn’t going fast enough; Chan loops an arm around him, using it to hoist Felix’s body further and further, until he could lay back and have his head fall onto Chan’s pillows.</p><p>Chan settles in over him on his elbows, kissing him slow and deep. Felix lets himself feel over Chan’s body, appreciating the bare flesh under his hands immensely. </p><p>Unlike last time, Chan relaxes under his touch, letting his body drop down so their stomachs make contact. The pressure of Chan’s warm body on his sparks something in Felix’s belly. He pulls at the small of Chan’s back to press their crotches together, wanting to be even closer.</p><p>He’s elated that Chan is hard, still worked up from their antics in the storage shed. </p><p>Felix was still recovering, but that probably would change soon, the feeling of Chan against him making his blood run steadily south. Chan presses his crotch down suddenly and Felix gasps, breaking away from the kiss.</p><p>Chan’s face moves to his neck, breath coming faster as he starts to move his hips back and forth, rocking his length into Felix insistently.</p><p>“Ohhhh, fuuuuuck…” Felix moaned softly, turning his head away.</p><p>The spark in his belly ignites, spreading fire out to his fingers and toes. </p><p>If take-charge-and-blow-me in a shed Chan was hot, then primal, dry-humping Chan was a scorcher. Felix feels his chest and face flush; he wants to push Chan to the edge, drive him crazy. He wants it so, so bad.</p><p>His own length is chubbing up, a little sensitive, but still receptive to the stimulation. It’s confusing, it feels like too much and not enough all at once. Chan was upping his pace, and now they’re chest to chest as the other grinded down.</p><p>“Nnnnn!” He whines, verbalizing his frustration.</p><p>Chan stops and rolls off of him onto his side. Felix turned to face him, grabbing a belt loop of Chan’s jeans to keep him close.</p><p>“S-sorry about that… got a little uh, excited there.” Chan said breathlessly.</p><p>“No no, I just--I wanna make you feel good.” </p><p>Felix grabbed Chan’s hands and put them back on him, slipping them up his shirt. He slotted his thigh in between Chan’s leg and pressed up to drive his point home. </p><p>“God, Lix, it already feels so good.” Chan replied, fingers slipping up Felix’s shirt where Felix guided him. “<em>Y</em> <em> ou </em> feel so good.”</p><p>Felix brings Chan’s hands back down to the hem of his shirt. He takes the hint, pulling it up while Felix maneuvered so it could slip over his head.</p><p>Felix lays back down and immediately goes for Chan’s pants, undoing them as quickly as he can before yanking them down.</p><p>Chan laughed, wiggling back a little before pulling his pants off the rest of the way. Felix rolled over and did the same, shimmying out of his jeans and throwing them to the side. He frowns when he sees Chan still has his boxers on.</p><p>“Hey, no fair…” He whined.</p><p>“Huh? What isn’t?” Chan looks at him, following Felix’s gaze to his boxers.</p><p>“You’ve seen mine…”</p><p>Chan’s ears turn pink. “You want me to take them off?”</p><p>Felix nodded. </p><p>“Uh, okay…” Chan replied, voice giddy and full of nerves.</p><p><br/>
Felix is excited to see the other completely exposed. Though he already has an idea of what Chan’s working with. He’s been feeling it for a bit, now.</p><p>Chan strips off his boxers and tosses them off the bed, gasping in surprise and flinching as Felix grabbed him. Felix looked at Chan’s cock in his grip. It was bigger than his, and it looked even bigger in his small hand.</p><p>“Woah, easy there.”</p><p>Felix pouted his lips, and whined in response while he stroked Chan’s cock. “I want you to cum…”</p><p>“Yeah?” Chan asked, voice light.</p><p>Felix was forced to let go as Chan pounced on top of him, and suddenly the other’s mouth was over his nipple.</p><p>“A-aah!”</p><p>“Let’s see if we can get you hard again first, hm?”</p><p>Felix shook his head; he wanted Chan to cum first, and he had already finished once. The other ignored him, working down, kissing and nipping his stomach. There were fingers feeling over him, stroking his hips, leaving wonderful tingles in their wake.</p><p>“Ah…”</p><p>Despite his best efforts, Felix felt his shaft swelling. Chan’s face came back up and captured his lips again, stealing any protests away with his tongue.</p><p>It was already a done deal, but Felix felt his cock twitch as Chan broke the kiss, lips coming to Felix’s ear as his hand trailed lower and lower.</p><p>“C’mon sweetheart, can you get it up for me?”</p><p>Felix bit his lip, holding in the moan that wanted to break free. Chan’s hand was now fully cupping his crotch.</p><p>“Feels like you can.” Chan said in a quiet, sinful tone, eyes glinting in the low light.</p><p>Chan pulled Felix’s boxers down, and the other conceded. He finished removing them, kicking them off his ankles as Chan leaned off to the side, opening the bedside drawer. He returned with a bottle of clear liquid that Felix assumed was lube, before he was squirting a healthy handful down onto Felix’s cock. He replaced the bottle, moving back over Felix and taking both of them in his large hand.</p><p>He began stroking them, spreading the lube out between them, lips finding Felix’s again.</p><p>Felix licked lazily into Chan’s mouth as the other worked him to full mast, hands running through Chan’s hair, and anywhere else he could reach.</p><p>“Fuck, baby, you like that?” Chan asked, breaking the kiss.</p><p>“Yeah…” Felix responded, looking down at the other’s body.</p><p>The image of Chan’s flexing chest and arm muscles is one Felix won’t soon forget. The other is breathing just as heavily as he is, eyes glued to his hand running over their slick cocks. </p><p>It’s a lot, and it’s pushing Felix towards his climax much quicker than he would like. He doesn’t want to cum, but he knows he’s going to soon.</p><p>He whines, hand going around Chan’s wrist to stop him before he pushes Felix over the edge.</p><p>Chan doesn’t let go right away, continuing to stroke him despite the hindrance. “Oh, you think you’re gonna cum?” His tone is light, but not too teasing. It makes Felix feel a bit embarrassed anyway, because it sounds so <em> good. </em></p><p>Chan releases him, but only to readjust himself. He's sitting up now, straddling Felix in a way that would make it impossible to regain his handhold on both of them. His cock is red and leaking, but he reaches for Felix again, large hand engulfing him and focusing solely on getting him off.</p><p>Felix startles, hands gripping Chan’s thighs that are snug around him. “Wait--no, you’re gonna, you’re gonna make me--”</p><p>“Sshhhh, baby. Let go. I wanna <em> see </em>…”</p><p>See what? Felix knows he must be a mess right now; it’s embarrassing to have Chan’s eyes on him. He feels his mussed up hair in his face, falling into his eyes, and his chest heaving despite not being the one making any physical effort.</p><p>He feels Chan’s heavy gaze, making his chest and face burn even more but Chan’s hand is unrelenting, moving faster and faster on him, pushing him towards the edge.</p><p>“Cum for me…” Chan is saying, and Felix loses it. </p><p>He feels his stomach muscles tense up and his head dig deep into the pillow, fingers flexing onto Chan’s thighs as he cums, releasing all over his stomach.</p><p>The grip leaves him briefly, and Felix figures Chan must have switched hands because there’s a hand on him again working him through his orgasm while he distantly hears the sound of slick skin being rubbed quickly.</p><p>Felix opens his eyes, vision bleary as he looks at the person on top of him. Chan is watching him, eyes roaming as he pumps himself furiously.</p><p>“Fuck.” Chan says, gaze finding Felix’s face. “Ohhhh, fuck!”</p><p>He slumps forward as he cums, catching himself on his free hand as he releases onto Felix’s stomach and chest.</p><p>“O-ohhhhhhh…”</p><p>Felix doesn’t mind the additional mess. He watches Chan’s handsome face, moaning in bliss as he finishes. It’s just what he needs to finally feel sated. </p><p>Chan’s pinched face relaxes as he lifts himself back up. He leans his head back, Adam's apple bobbing roughly against his taut neck. Felix watches him through heavily-lidded eyes until Chan is lolling his head forward again.</p><p>“Fuck,<em> look </em> at you.” </p><p>Felix does. He looks down at himself, only confirming his suspicions of how red and sticky he really is.</p><p>Chan doesn’t seem to mind, his tone suggests he’s actively getting pleasure from the sight. “<em> Fuck, </em> baby. You look so good covered in my cum.”</p><p>Felix shrinks in on himself, embarrassed yet flattered as Chan swings his leg over him and gets up. The other is rushing naked to the bathroom, quickly reemerging with a wet washcloth. Felix holds his arms out awkwardly, not wanting to make a mess, as Chan rejoins him, kneeling on the bed and running the cloth up and down his stomach and chest. When he’s finished Chan stands, yanking his boxers on before flopping down on the bed. He shifts to lay next to Felix, a loud sigh leaving him.</p><p>Felix rolls over and snatches his boxers up from where they ended up on the floor. He  bridges his body up to get them up over his hips. He settles back down, putting his hands together on his stomach and interlacing his fingers. Now that the bliss of his orgasm is ending, he’s not sure what he should do.</p><p>“You wanna use my shower to wash up?” Chan asks. </p><p>Felix swings his legs over the other side of the bed and stands, fidgeting worsening. “Uh, I dunno. Shouldn’t I just use the one in my room?”</p><p>“Why? Mine is right there.” Chan is pointing to the bathroom he’d just gotten the towel from. “Unless you have products you prefer to use? But you can use anything that’s in there.”</p><p>“Uhh… okay, I guess? Sure...”</p><p>Felix bites his lip and starts over to the bathroom. He pauses as he reaches the doorframe, feeling hesitant, uneasy. He probably should just go back to his room now.</p><p>Suddenly he feels arms wrap around him, a warm nose in his neck.</p><p>“You okay?” Chan is asking him. His lips press forward into Felix’s skin and he feels the tension leave his shoulders.</p><p>He nods, turning his head to meet Chan’s eyes. “Yeah… I’m good.”</p><p>Chan’s arms squeeze him reassuringly. “Mmgood. You wanna watch something when you’re done? Chill in here until we have to meet Jisung?”</p><p>Felix smiles, all insecurity wiped away by a new giddy feeling. </p><p>“Yeah, okay!”</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>****<strong><br/>
</strong></p><p> </p><p>Jisung squinted his eyes shut, fighting the sounds entering his ears. They force their way into his sleepy head, pulling him from sleep as his mind kicks into motion to process them.</p><p>He doesn’t want to; he was getting such great sleep.</p><p>Unfortunately the noise doesn’t let up: there’s the thumping of wood that he recognizes as footsteps moving across the room, then the sound of a zipper unzipping.</p><p>It’s familiar, not alarming, but still Jisung opens his eyes and lifts his head. </p><p>He sees Felix, arm wiggling around in his backpack. He grunts and flops his head back down.</p><p>He was in Felix’s bed. No cause for alarm, he could keep sleeping. Or he technically could, if Felix wasn’t talking to him.</p><p>“Oi, Han! You up?”</p><p>“Nooooo…” Jisung whined, burying his face in the pillows. “M’not. Wanna sleep…”</p><p>“Pfft! You really gonna sleep your vacation away, dude? C’mon, let’s go on a walk before breakfast!”</p><p>“Nooooo…”</p><p>He heard the shrug in Felix’s voice. “Suit yourself. I’m gonna take a shower and get ready, though. If you want quiet you should go to your room.”</p><p>Jisung groaned. </p><p>Last night after dinner he, Chan, and Felix had talked music, coming back here to work on mixes like they’d planned. They hung out until pretty late into the night, and when it had come time for bed Jisung just hadn’t left.</p><p>He was already a bit sketched out by his room, and after what he thought he’d heard last night, he hadn’t wanted to go back, especially not alone.</p><p>Now that it was light and his room meant more sleep, he was willing to make the journey there.</p><p>“Ughhh, fine. I’ll go to my room.”</p><p>He sat up, hugging a pillow to himself for warmth. For some reason, Felix started laughing at him. Jisung peered at him through slitted eyes: Felix was pointing at his hair, doubling over in giggles. It was probably sticking out in a million directions; not that he cared right now.</p><p>He hauled himself out of bed and grabbed his backpack. “Borrowing these.” He said, pointing at Felix’s pajama pants, which he was wearing, as he went to the exit. “Text me when you go get breakfast,” he added from the doorway as he slipped out of the room.</p><p>“Okay!” He heard the muffled reply as he started down the hall.<strong><br/>
</strong></p><p>When Jisung entered his room, something was off.</p><p>He could tell from the unmade bed that the room hadn’t been cleaned, yet it looked different from how he had left it.</p><p>Jisung was no bedmaker, but he also wasn’t one to throw half the covers off the bed all haphazardly when he woke up, which was the current state of things. He usually just slid out of the covers, leaving it in an easy condition to slide back in later.</p><p>Besides that, his duffel bag was on the floor, not on the desk zipped up where he could have sworn he left it. It’s open, spilling its contents into a messy heap on the floor.</p><p>Jisung feels a chill run up his spine looking at the scene in front of him. It’s only two subtle changes, ones he might have misremembered, but it’s too concrete, too real. He <em> can’t </em>let this slide.</p><p>Someone’s been in his room. They had to have been.</p><p>He quickly gets ready, showering at record speed and changing clothes before he throws everything back into his duffel, prepared to leave this room entirely if need be. He looks through his things as he packs: it doesn’t look like anything is missing. Still, he would take his laptop with him, just in case.</p><p>He pulled the covers up to the pillows (not very neat but presentable) before taking a mental picture of the state of the room, grabbing his backpack, and leaving.</p><p>He speed-walks to the dining room, the sea of doubt in his mind finally dissipating, tide receding and replaced with a strong sense of validation.</p><p>Someone who has a key, someone who works here, must have been in his room snooping through his stuff.</p><p>They didn’t take anything, but of <em> course </em>not. His laptop hadn’t been there after all.</p><p>And who knows their motive? Maybe they were just fucking with him.</p><p>...Maybe they had been creeping around at night, laughing at Jisung from around the corner whenever he seemed spooked. </p><p>Jisung grit his teeth, feet moving faster.</p><p>He entered the dining room. Chan and Felix were already there, though it looked as though they had just sat down. Jisung made a beeline for them.</p><p>Felix startles as he sees him, obviously expecting Jisung to be much later for breakfast. He opens his mouth to speak but Jisung beats him to it, mouth spewing out words involuntarily.</p><p>“I think someone was into my room last night.” He sputters quickly and quietly, looking around to see if any of the guests trickling in were listening. “My room wasn’t how I left it. I think someone went through my stuff.”</p><p>“Really??” Felix asked, incredulous. He looked at Chan and back to him, shock and fear on his face.</p><p>Jisung sat, already feeling a bit bad for scaring his friend. “Well, uh. Maybe they didn’t like, go through <em> everything </em>, but my duffel bag was on the ground instead of the desk and everything was out on the floor.”</p><p>The fear on Felix’s face disappeared, replaced with suspicion.</p><p>“Are you sure it didn’t just fall off your desk?”</p><p>“No, I-”</p><p>“You probably left it open.”</p><p>“No! It didn’t! I remember leaving it zipped up!” Felix raised a brow and Jisung felt his eye twitch. They both knew how careless Jisung could be with his things, and he wasn’t exactly known for having the best memory. He worried his lip, hand coming to scratch his face; he needed a more convincing argument. But come <em> on, </em> this was all he had <em> . </em></p><p>“Oh! The bed looked different too! Like, uh, the cover was pulled down! And the other night someone was wandering around by my room! They definitely either opened my door, or the main room next door’s window!”</p><p>“Wait, someone opened your door??”</p><p>Jisung mentally screamed at himself.</p><p>It was the pressure difference, he knew that. He hadn’t heard any footsteps or anything; there wasn’t anyone outside his door when it opened. He cursed himself for exaggerating.</p><p>“Well, no, that was the wind--but someone opened a window! By the couch!”</p><p>“Which room was this?” Chan asked, tilting his head.</p><p>Felix turned and answered for him. </p><p>“He’s in the room at the end of the hall, y’know past the koi pond.”</p><p>Chan’s shoulders sagged and his head dipped back, eyes rolling as he made a pained sound.</p><p>“Guhh… why is it always<em> that </em>room?”</p><p>Jisung’s jaw dropped. He quickly picked it up. “What? What do you mean?” He asked, starting to talk a bit too fast. “Whaddaya mean it’s alwaysthatroom?”</p><p>Chan rubbed his eyes with both hands, exasperated. “Guests always complain about that room! It’s creepy, right? That whole wing of the house, actually. I told Ms. Jung she should renovate, but she doesn’t want to.”</p><p>Jisung looked around self-consciously as more people were sitting and food was starting to be served.</p><p>Chan leaned forward, elbows landing on the table as his eye roll reached completion. He continued. “She wants to maintain it for ‘historical accuracy’ but I don’t see the point if no one wants to stay there. Most people just say they don’t like the decor, but some guests even say it’s <em> haunted </em>or--”</p><p> He brought his forearms up, fingers forming quotes around his face before he’s saying “curs--” </p><p>“I wasn’t <em> scared </em>or anything!” Jisung interrupted. He’s upset, irritated at the implication. He splays both hands on the tabletop, irritation rising. “I just really thought someone had been in my room! I didn’t remember leaving it that way.”</p><p>“I mean… are you sure? Mrs. Jung is the only one with the spare keys, and they’re kept in a safe that no one else can open… I really don’t think she would go into a guest’s room and mess with their stuff.” Chan said, shaking his head, brows scrunching together in concern.</p><p>Jisung crossed his arms and looked over at the woman in question. She was serving one of the families, setting a large plate in the center of the table, greeting the children with a smile. Jisung frowned; he didn’t see that happening either, but could she..?</p><p>Felix looked between him and Mrs. Jung, shaking his head. “I'm telling you dude, you probably just left your bag a bit unzipped at the edge of the desk. The clothes probably like, settled to one side and then dragged the whole thing down.” Felix leaned by to let a server by to place a plate in front of them. “It happens.”</p><p>Jisung clenched his fists, biting the inside of his cheek. He hated that his friend sounded so right. It was even worse that what Chan had said was true: he<em> was </em>creeped out by his room.</p><p>Chan served the three of them, since Jisung was refusing to make eye contact. Felix was waving a hand in front of his face, making a little heart with his fingers, trying to be cute to cheer him up.</p><p>“I’ve never seen or heard anything weird over there, but you still can still ask Mrs. Jung to change rooms if you want.” Chan said, settling back into his seat. “You don’t have to stay there. Plenty of people switch out because it’s freaky.”</p><p>Jisung shook his head, snatching up his spoon to shovel a large bite into his mouth. “‘Sfine,” he said around his mouthful. “I told you I’m not scared.”</p><p>He turned his head to the side to chew, petulantly. Chan just rotated to talk to Felix and the two chatted amicably throughout the rest of breakfast.</p><p>Jisung tuned them out, mind whirling from the influx of new info. He didn’t believe in curses, or ghosts, or whatever mumbo-jumbo, and he certainly wasn’t going to let these tall tales trouble him. He was fine.</p><p>He swallowed his last bite with a grimace. Whatever was going on with him, whatever had been happening to him had to have an explanation.</p><p>There had to be.</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this chapter ended up a little long. Mostly because I didn't want it to be JUST sexy times, I wanted to include a bit of the spooks. So, my apologies for breaking up the POV! I hope it was still enjoyable. I am so excited for the next chapter...</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thirst and sometimes post kpop edits on my Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/Sarisari_bb">Sarisari_bb</a> feel free to follow or bug me in the dms, I love it!<br/>Comments are writing fuel</p><p>Thanks <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlegreybyrd/pseuds/Littlegreybyrd">Littlegreybyrd</a> for editing!💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>